Bravest of Us All
by Elise Lowing
Summary: Electra is used to fading into the background and letting others shine in the spotlight. Does she have a special talent, or is she just an ordinary Jellicle Cat? When Macavity reappears and threatens the life a certain young tomcat she has come to love, Electra will soon discover what her special trait is.
1. Chapter 1: Who Am I

**Bravest of Us All**

**I went back and saw the musical "Cats" recently (the movie version) and I gotta say, I forgot how amazing that musical is. And the choreography is outstanding. I just love the whole premise of it.**

**As usual, the gears in my head started turning and I came up with a fan fiction of my own for it.**

**My favorite character is Electra. She was always my favorite, even as a child. She may be a background character, but that's why I like her, she has so much potential. I became curious as to what a story with her would be, and I think I came up with a pretty good one.**

* * *

**Electra is content with just slipping into the background and letting others take the spotlight. Well, up to a point anyway. Severely lacking in confidence, and feeling a twinge of jealously towards her overly excited sister and gifted friends, the young queen cat starts to wonder what makes her special. Does she have a special trait that sets her apart from everyone else, or is just an ordinary Jellicle cat? When Macavity returns and threatens the life of a certain young tomcat she has come to love, Electra will soon discover the answer.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Cats" or any of its characters; I am merely exploring a possible story.**

**With that said, let's begin!**

* * *

**Who Am I**

Just three more nights and the Jellicle Ball would arrive. Excited and eager for that joyful time, four young queen cats were sitting among the familiar broken tires of the local Junkyard.

"Cassandra is coming on the ship tonight," a pure white cat named Victoria said to the others. "Alonzo told me that he saw it in those large paper things that humans use."

"That's great," a red and black tabby cat named Jemima smiled. "We haven't seen her since last year. I wonder how much she's changed."

"You know Cassandra." Victoria replied. "Even though she was a kitten like us last year, she acted like one of the grown ups. I bet she hasn't changed a bit."

"Hey, Vicky!" a very hyper dilute tabby cat named Etcetera suddenly piped up. "Are you going to be doing the invitation to the Jellicle Ball again this year?! You the best dancer of us all!"

"Oh, I don't know about that." Victoria shook her head modestly. "But yes, Old Deuteronomy has asked me to dance the invitation for the ball."

"Awesome!" Etcetera squealed with delight. "And with Jemima's amazing singing, the night will be amazing! Especially when Rum Tum Tugger comes!"

"Oh, you still don't have a crush on him, do you?" Jemima sighed.

"Of course!" the little dilute tabby cat gave a huge smile. "You'll see, one day he will be mine!"

"Etcetera," Victoria calmly said, "you know that Bombalurina is Tugger's mate. Besides, you're a year older than you were last year. I think it's time you've moved on."

"I don't give up easily!" Etcetera simply replied with the same grin from before. "Rum Tum Tugger and I were meant to be together! And someday we will be!"

"That's…wishful thinking." Victoria said cautiously before slightly shifting the conversation away from Rum Tum Tugger. "But speaking of mates, there's a possibility that Plato and I will…be going to the Ball together."

"No way!" Etcetera squealed with surprise and happiness.

"You mean you two are actually getting together?!" Jemima smiled.

"I guess," Victoria smiled shyly, "I know we did a sort of mating dance last year. It wasn't anything at the time, but his humans moved next to me and my brother's and we got to see each other more often. He's sensitive, kind, and just a great tomcat."

"That's wonderful, Victoria!" Jemima said. "You and Plato are just perfect together!"

"What about you, Jemima?" Etcetera asked, excited. "Are you going to the Ball with anyone?"

"Actually," Jemima blushed slightly; "Pouncival and I have been seeing each other pretty often. He only lives down the block from my home. And last week, he asked me to go to the ball with him."

"Pouncival?!" Etcetera squeaked.

"Yeah, he's actually grown into a very mature tomcat."

"Does that mean you accepted his invitation?" Victoria eagerly asked.

"Yes," Jemima blushed a little more.

"That's great, Jemima!" the pure white cat smiled. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Victoria?" Jemima then quickly turned her attention to the tortoiseshell tabby cat lying down next to Etcetera. "What about you, Electra?"

"Huh?" Electra suddenly looked up at the sound of her name.

"Are you going to the Ball with anyone?" Jemima repeated her question.

"Just my sister." Electra simply answered.

"Oh," Jemima rubbed her paws together. "I just assumed that you…never mind, it's not important I guess. What is important is that we all gather for a night of celebration, right?"

"Yeah," Victoria agreed. "I wonder who Deuteronomy will send to the Heaviside Layer this year."

While the rest of the queen cats continued to talk about the upcoming events of the Jellicle Ball, Electra fell silent and let herself fade from the conversation.

Fading. Was that her only trait? She seemed to be the best at it out any of the Jellicle Cats. Well, maybe Exotica does it better than her since Electra at least participated in a good part of the dances. Exotica just seemed to enjoy watching the rest of the cats dance.

Either way, fading into the background unnoticeably and watch others dazzle in the spotlight was something Electra was used to doing. That wasn't to say that she liked it. She had to admit that there were times where it was useful, and there were other times where she kicked herself for being so shy. But there was a reason for it and Electra convinced herself that she knew what it was.

She had no special talent to offer to the Jellicle Clan.

So often she would compare herself to others of the tribe, desperately looking for something that would set her apart from them. However, each time she did that, she just got more and more miserable.

Victoria could dance circles around her.

She didn't have anything close to Jemima's heavenly voice.

Cassandra was way more gorgeous than she would ever be.

And even Electra's younger sister's outgoing and hyperactive energy was more than the tortoiseshell tabby cat could say.

Maybe that's why Electra preferred to fade into the background, even during a celebration: she felt overshadowed and overwhelmed by her elders and those she viewed as being amazingly gifted with talent. She still enjoyed being with her friends and dancing with them during the Jellicle Ball, but at the end of the night, she felt as if she could never catch up with them on anything.

Maybe that's why no tomcat had taken any notice of her.

The truth was that Electra longed to be noticed by a handsome tomcat. She wished to have someone special to walk beside and be a mate to for as long as they lived.

For the longest time, when she went through the phase of a young kitten transitioning into adolescence, she had a huge crush on Rum Tum Tugger. She thought that no other tomcat could compare to him. He had everything: charisma, good looks, and a handsome singing voice.

Well, that's what she thought at the time.

After a while, the crush slowly faded and eventually disappeared altogether. She still gave credit to the cocky tomcat, but only to where it was due. Besides, she soon realized that he would never go for someone like her.

But that didn't help anything. That just made Electra's self-esteem plummet even more. If someone like Rum Tum Tugger wouldn't take any notice of her, what would make any other tomcat take notice of her? What did she have to offer?

_"Just who am I?"_ Electra solemnly thought to herself. _"What's my special talent?"_


	2. Chapter 2: Moment of Happiness

**Moment of Happiness**

Eventually, the time came for the young queen cats to return to their homes. However, Electra just wanted some time by herself. She walked with her sister as far as the front door of the house where their humans resided before turning back toward the sidewalk. Shortly after she vanished around the corner, an adult queen cat named Jellylorum appeared out of the door and ran over to Etcetera.

"Darling," she said to her daughter, "what's the matter with Electra?"

"I don't know." Etcetera frowned. "I know she is usually quiet, but I've never seen her this quiet before. I'm starting to get a little worried about her."

"Don't worry, Etcetera." Jellylorum gently nudged the adolescent cat. "I'll talk to her when she comes back."

"Okay." Etectera let out a small sigh. "I just hope she'll be okay."

* * *

Electra, completely lost in her own thoughts, just let her paws take her wherever they wanted to go. Pretty soon, they guided her out of her neighborhood and down to the village park. As long as they took her someplace where she could just be alone, then she didn't care where they led her.

As much as she hated this melancholy feeling that was eating away at her, she couldn't seem to shrug it off. The Jellicle Ball was just three more nights away, and she was just miserable about it. She tried so hard to focus on the aspects of it she greatly enjoyed such as singing, dancing, and seeing everyone gathered together. However, those good times kept getting shoved aside the moment she thought of all the other cats' special qualities.

Victoria's unrivaled dancing, Jemima's heavenly voice, Etcetera's acrobatic skills, Rum Tum Tugger's charisma and singing voice, Munkustrap's leadership and storytelling talent, Cassandra's grace and beauty…

_SH-BOW!_

Electra screeched and jumped back in surprise when a sudden bolt of lightning struck down right in front of her, rattling her senses and breaking her out of her gloomy trance.

"Sorry, Electra!" a strong, vanilla sounding voice called from above her.

The queen cat looked up to see a black and white tomcat up leaping down from the tops of a nearby tree. There was no mistaking that tuxedo-looking fur coat.

It was Quaxo, or as many cats now better know him by his stage name, Mr. Mistoffelees.

"Quaxo!" Electra snapped. "Watch where you're aiming that stuff!"

"Sorry." Quaxo said as he landed on the ground. "I didn't see you there."

"Gee, thanks a lot," the queen cat groaned.

It didn't take Quaxo long to notice Electra's miserable vibe. He had known Electra ever since they were little kittens. So he could tell right away that something wasn't right.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked caringly.

"I'm fine," Electra lied.

"Then why are you walking around by yourself with such a solemn look on your face?" the black and white tomcat raised an eyebrow.

"What YOU doing out here?" the female tabby cat rebuked.

"Practicing my powers for the Jellicle Ball." Quaxo simply replied. "You know, just in case Macavity shows up again."

That's right. Quaxo was the most magical cat of the whole tribe. Many called him by his stage name, Mr. Mistoffelees, or by his nickname, the Conjuring Cat.

Electra could still clearly how he saved Old Deuteronomy from Macavity. Last year, the evil ginger cat and his henchman captured the patriarch of the tribe. Electra would never forget how amazed she was when Quaxo and Cassandra worked together to bring Old Deuteronomy back. He chose the elegant queen as his assistant and draped a large red blanket over her. With just a bit of magical dust and a wave of his hands, he pulled the blanket away and revealed the wise, old cat, completely unharmed. And just a few moments later, Cassandra came from what seemed to be out of nowhere and rejoined the celebration.

While Electra was proud of Quaxo for his unique gift, she couldn't help but feel another pang of jealousy in her soul. She looked down at her forepaws and frowned.

"I know that face." Quaxo said. "C'mon on, Electra, you know you can talk to me anything."

For a moment, Electra just glanced at the tomcat, trying to conceal her sad face. However, the honesty and caring look in his eyes made her waver. Finally, she let out a defeated sigh.

"Okay," she said, "you win. It's about the Jellicle Ball coming up. I'm…just not looking forward to it this year."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, it's just…I've been feeling really…worthless."

"Worthless?!"

"C'mon, Quaxo!" Electra glared. "Everyone in the tribe has something that makes them special! Singing, dancing, powers, or a status in society! I have nothing! I can dance okay and sing in a group, but that's it! I don't have anything special! I'm just an ordinary cat who fades into the background! That's all! Just say it: I'm worthless!"

Quaxo's face softened when he heard Electra's confession. In all his years of knowing the young queen, he had never known her to rant like this. Normally when something was troubling her, she would just slink off somewhere and sulk. A day or two later, she would be fine. Or at least give the impression that she was fine.

However, now she seemed to be really distressed. And to make things worse, she didn't try to hide it this time.

"Electra," Quaxo said calmly, "I know you're not worthless."

"What makes you so sure?" the queen cat bitterly asked.

"Because I've seen you when you dance," the tomcat explained. "When you dance and sing, you add so much spirit into it. You don't just follow the dance steps or sing the notes; you put your whole being into it. You enjoy what you do. And cats enjoying what they do is what makes the Jellicle Ball so festive."

Electra blinked at the statement.

"Besides," Quaxo continued, "I bet you do have a special trait, you just don't know what it is yet. But give it time, and I'm sure it will come shining through. Like the Jellicle Moon."

"You really think so?" Electra asked, almost hopeful.

Quaxo simply replied with a confident wink. Electra couldn't help but smile and give a small giggle. If there was anyone who knew how to cheer her up, it was Quaxo.

But that was probably to be expected, considering that they were best friends ever since they were kittens. In fact, Electra was the first one to discover Quaxo's secret of being a magical cat, and she had the scar to prove it.

About two years ago, when she and her friends were young kittens, they began to notice that Quaxo was becoming more and more elusive and reserved than usual. He was also constantly making excuses as to why he couldn't play with them or why he would spend so little time with them.

Eventually, Electra became so worried that she decided to follow him one day. Being careful to stay in the shadows and out of sight, she found him in a secluded corner of the Junkyard. Before she knew what he was up to, he began shooting lighting bolts from the tips of his paws. However, he seemed very skittish about it and looked as if he was desperately trying to control them.

He then realized with a shock, both figuratively and literally, that he wasn't alone when one of his bolts struck at Electra's hiding spot. He heard a painful yelp and saw the tortoiseshell tabby cat leap out and tumble to the ground. He realized with horror that he has struck Electra in the right forepaw. Her arm was horribly burnt and some of her fur had been taken off.

Other cats of the tribe who were nearby heard the commotion and rushed to see what had happened. Quaxo was so afraid of what he had done that he attempted to run away, but was immediately stopped by Munkustrap and Alonzo. Eventually, he revealed his secret to the rest of the tribe, who were just as shocked as Electra was. For there was no other cat who had possessed such power.

That is except for…Macavity.

And they all knew what happened to him. The ginger cat became so consumed by it that he turned evil. He ended up hurting a few members of the Jellicle Tribe on purpose. Even killing some. As a result, he was banished from the tribe. Ever since then, he swore vengeance on the Jellicle Cats.

After Quaxo revealed his secret, he was sure that the others would banish him from the tribe. However, Electra, although injured and in tears, spoke up in his defense, saying that it was an accident and it wasn't his fault. She desperately pleaded for them to not banish him. Fortunately, Old Deuteronomy was there. He graciously and calmly said that Quaxo would not be banished, for he had not done any intentional damage to the tribe and did try to keep them safe by hiding his powers.

Eventually, Quaxo became better with his controlling his powers and eventually showed that he used them for good purposes. The one that really sealed the deal, and showed that he would never use his powers to harm the tribe, was when he used them to bring Old Deuteronomy back to them.

As for Electra, her paw only suffered minor damaged and healed well. Except some of her fur never grew back to the way it was before. It was thinner and slightly bristled to the touch. While it was annoying at first, she got used to it after a while.

At least Quaxo didn't end up like Macavity. That was what really mattered to her.

"Well," the tomcat shrugged, "it's almost morning. May I walk you home?"

"Um, sure, I guess." Electra hesitantly replied, slightly surprised by the offer.

As the two cats made their way back to Electra's home, they began talking about the Jellicle Ball. Considering that it was quickly approaching, it seemed to be the only interesting thing they could talk about right now.

"So, I hear Victoria and Plato are going together." Quaxo said.

"Yeah," Electra nodded, "are you okay with that? I mean…I know that you and Victoria were pretty close."

"Yeah, I guess. But we decided that we're better off as a couple of friends than as a couple. It's no big deal."

"What about Jemima?"

"She's a great friend, but we never really had a serious relationship."

"I see. Look, I'm sorry to load all these questions on you. I guess I figured that since…never mind, it's not important."

"No, it's alright. I don't mind."

"Well, slight change of subject, are you going to do another magic routine this year?"

"Possibly. It all depends if Macavity attacks again. Last year was his biggest attempt for vengeance."

Electra shuddered at the memory. After he kidnapped Old Deuteronomy, Macavity disguised himself as the wise cat and tried to infiltrate the tribe. Luckily, Demeter, Munkustrap's mate as well as Jemima's mother, managed to expose the ginger cat. The moment his cover was blown, Macavity attacked the tribe with such a vicious force that it nearly took everyone to stop him. Despite their efforts, he still managed to escape.

Even to this day, Electra could still feel a horrible sting on her face from where that villainous cat scratched her.

"He's getting more ruthless," she said in a low voice. "I don't even want to think about what he might do this year."

"Don't worry," Quaxo said, "we have the whole tribe at our back. As long as we stand together, we should be fine."

"I hope you're right."

Eventually, the two cats came to Electra's home. However, before they parted ways, Quaxo said something that the young queen cat was not expecting.

"Electra," he asked, "are you going to the Ball with anyone?"

Electra hesitated for a moment at the question. What would the tomcat ask that?

"Just my sister," she slowly replied. "Why?"

"Well, call me a forward," Quaxo respectfully bowed his head, "but I would be honored if you would come with me to the Jellicle Ball."

At that request, Electra's face turned bright red and her heart jumped into her throat before beating rapidly.

Did he just ask HER to go to the Jellicle Ball with HIM?

She believed he did!

It wasn't like last year where they were assigned to be mating dance partners for the Jellicle Ball. He was actually asking her himself if she wanted to go with him. NO ONE had ever asked Electra to something like that ever, especially a handsome tomcat.

It took a moment for Electra to regain her composure before giving and answer.

"Well, then," she said, "I accept your invitation."

"Great!" Quaxo smiled. "Well, I guess I'll see you at rehearsal tomorrow night!"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow night."

With that, Quaxo darted off down the street toward his home.

Electra just stood still for a moment, still trying to process what just happened. She blinked several times, realizing that she didn't just imagine the whole thing. A warm smile grew across her face and she felt a warm glow in her chest.

Someone noticed her. And it was Quaxo of all cats.

He actually noticed her!

For a moment, Electra felt genuinely happy.

* * *

Deep in the darkness of a dirty ally, Macavity sat still and meditated on his plan to destroy the Jellicle Cats. He came so close to doing so last year. He would've, too, if he managed to do away with Old Deuteronomy, but just as he was about to, the old fool just disappeared in the blink of an eye.

For a while, Macavity could not figure out why that was. That is until he caught one of the Jellicle Cats practicing magic for the next Jellicle Ball. After seeing that black and white tomcat, he had no doubt that it was the one responsible for foiling his plans.

That was also when he realized he would have to rethink his plan. For the longest time, he always targeted the patriarch of the tribe. Indeed, they would be lost without their leader. However, the event of last year showed that there were other links in the chain that would have to be broken if he was to get to Old Deuteronomy.

Munkustrap was definitely one of them, being that he was the protector of the Jellicle Tribe. Alonzo, Mungojerrie, and even Rum Tum Tugger could put up a fight against him. Not to mention some of the queen cats like Demeter, Bombalurina, and Cassandra were vicious when defending the kittens.

However, there was one cat in particular that Macavity knew he would have to kill off first if he was going to have any chance of winning. It was the cat that possessed the most mysterious powers of any cat in the tribe. Take him out of the picture, and there would be no hope to bring Old Deuteronomy back when he would be captured again. Destroy the magical cat, and all hope would be lost.

The very idea made Macavity smile wickedly.

Before the next Jellicle Ball, Mr. Mistoffelees, the Conjuring Cat, or better known as Quaxo, would die by the ginger cat's own claws.


	3. Chapter 3: A Deadly Bargain

**A Deadly Bargain**

The next night, after the rehearsal of the short play the Jellicle Cats were planning to perform for Old Deuteronomy, Electra, Victoria, Jemima, Etcetera, and Cassandra all sat together among some large old tires in the Junkyard. When Electra told them what had happened the other night, they all began to express their elation for her.

"Electra, that's wonderful!" Victoria happily exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you!"

"That explains why you were smiling when you came home!" Etcetera squealed. "Oooo, I'm so happy for you, sis!"

"As am I!" Jemima smiled. "You and Quaxo are just perfect for each other!"

"Indeed." Cassandra calmly replied in a voice like velvet. "And you have both matured into very fine cats."

"I will admit I was surprised when he asked me." Electra shrunk a bit. "But are you guys sure you're okay with all of this?"

"Of course we are." Jemima said. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Well," Electra carefully replied, "I know that Victoria and Quaxo had a relationship for a while and…"

"Oh, don't worry about me, Electra." Victoria gently smiled. "Quaxo and I made the decision that we were better off as a couple of friends rather than as a couple."

"That's what he told me last night," the tortoiseshell tabby cat blinked.

"Believe me," Victoria continued, "it's no big deal. And I'm happy for you and Quaxo. You two will be great together."

Electra just glanced away and said nothing. She wasn't used to being the center of attention. And it was times like this where she wished she could just fade into the background. However, she should've known that Quaxo asking her to the dance would put her in the middle of things. Ever since his performance last year, all in the tribe regarded him as a hero and a magnificent cat.

So anyone going to the Ball with him would also get some attention whether they wanted it or not.

However, her silence prompted Cassandra to stand up and speak.

"Electra," she walked toward the tortoiseshell tabby cat, "I understand this may be new to you. But I think you should know that Quaxo has always taken a shine to you."

"Huh?" Electra sharply looked up the lovely Burmese cat.

"Ever since that day you begged for his innocence." Cassandra explained. "Despite the fact he injured you, you did not accuse him, or wish for him to be banished."

"Of course not!" Electra strongly replied. "It was an accident!"

"Electra," the graceful cat calmly said, "what I'm trying to say is that your actions were admirable. And you were able to see past Quaxo's powers."

"She does have a point." Victoria said.

"What do you guys mean?" Electra asked, confused.

"Well," Jemima glanced away, "my father told me that ever since Macavity went rogue, all the Jellicle Cats were taught to fear powers that held the potential to corrupt. My guess is that Quaxo hid his powers because he was afraid that if any of the elders found out, he would suffer the same fate as Macavity."

"It did explain why he was always deceiving us into believing he was only hunting for mice." Etcetera nodded.

Electra looked down at her paws. She couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to live in fear the way Quaxo did for so long. To hide a gift because you were afraid of what other might do if it was ever exposed because one before you used the same talent for evil. The mere thought of it made Electra's face subtly twist in sympathy.

"But Quaxo did show us that it's not the powers that decide a cat," Cassandra said, "but rather the cat who chooses how they will use them. And he wouldn't have been able to do that without you, Electra."

"Me?!" Electra eyes widened in surprise. "I didn't do anything! I just happened to be there and saw what he did!"

"And if you hadn't," the Siamese cat smiled, "his powers would've either remained a secret, or would've been discovered another way. And there is no telling how that would've turned out. Especially with Old Deuteronomy being captured by Macavity last year."

Electra looked down at the ground. However, she snapped her head back up when Cassandra approached her and stared at her with piercing eyes.

"If you didn't have the courage to follow him and stand up for him," Cassandra said calmly, "things probably wouldn't be as they are now. You have a brave heart, Electra."

"I-I'm not that brave." Electra stuttered, feeling very awkward by all this attention.

"Are you kidding me?!" Etectera leapt to her feet. "You're very brave! You were always there for me when I was afraid of the dark!"

"Yeah," Victoria smiled, "and last year, you were the first to rush at Macavity when he attacked us."

"That's right!" Jemima exclaimed. "I remember that!"

Electra blinked. She WAS the first one to rush at Macavity when he attacked last year, wasn't she? He attacked Etcetera and Electra raced to protect her sister. She got a scratch across the cheek and lost the fight, but she was the first one somewhat challenge the deranged ginger cat, even if it was unintentional.

"Just remember, little ones," Cassandra said, "sometimes, it's the moments where we are the most afraid that we realize we are the most brave."

Speaking cryptically and like an adult wasn't unusual Cassandra, but this particular saying really stood out in Electra's mind.

* * *

A mischievous laugh filled the alleyway before immediately being hushed. Then out of a window leading down into a house's pantry, two calico cats emerged, carrying two small bulging pillowcases. They had just got done raiding the food pantry and were now making their escape.

Fortunately for them, it was successful.

"Another job well done, if I do say so myself," the male calico smugly grinned.

"Just don't forget we wouldn't have been able to pull this one off without my claws picking the lock," the female cat harshly nudged.

The tomcat was about to reply when a bone-chilling voice interrupted them.

"Oh, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. Still up to your pathtic tricks, I see."

Before the two calico cats knew what was happening, several ebony black and shaggy cats dropped down from above and surrounded them. They both dropped their pillowcases stared in horror when they realized that these were the henchmen of the most feared cat in the Jellicle Tribe.

And that cat was sinisterly approaching them.

"Macavity!" Mungojerrie stood protectively in front his mate.

The ginger cat stopped for a moment and picked up the tomcat calico's pillowcase. He gruffly opened it up and looked inside. He then glanced up at the alert duo with a cold and unenthused look in his eyes.

"Cans of tuna?" he tossed the loot aside. "Just as I figured. You're still just petty thieves. No wonder the Jellicles' keep you around."

"What do you want, Macavity?!" Mungojerrie glared at the nemesis in front of him.

"Well, not you're crime skills, not that you have any to begin with." Macavity sneered. "However, you can still be of use to me. Well, one of you anyway."

"There's no way we're helping you!" Rumpleteazer hissed.

The ginger cat simple looked up with a malicious grin, as if he was expecting the queen cat to say that.

"Well, that's unfortunate. But have it your way."

Suddenly, Macavity gave a nod to one of his lackeys. The henchman the immediately rushed at Rumpleteazer and grabbed her arms in such a way that she would risk breaking them if she struggled. Mungojerrie responded in an instant by snarling and lunging forward. However, he was stopped abruptly by another one of Macavity's henchman and was pinned to the ground.

The ginger cat then walked around and lowered his head to Mungojerrie's level and narrowed his sunken eyes.

"If you want your precious mate to remain alive and well, then I suggest you listen to me. Do what I say, and I'll give her back to you in one piece. Refuse, and I'm sure you know what happens next."

Mungojerrie looked over at Rumpleteazer, who was looking back at him with a fearful expression. The cat that was holding her hostage had placed his long, sharp claws against her neck, threatening to slice it open.

However, as frightened as Rumpleteazer was, there was also a look in her eyes that seemed to be saying that Mungojerrie shouldn't listen to this evil cat. But the tomcat, although knowing that what Macavity would ask of him would be against the other Jellicle Cats, couldn't bear to see his beloved mate slaughtered right before his eyes.

So Mungojerrie simply responded with shutting his eyes tightly, sighing with defeat, and giving an unmistakable nod.

"Good boy," Macavity gave a wicked grin. "Now, here's what I want you to do..."


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

**Memories**

The night was still young when the Jellicle Cats had finished their rehearsal. Already, the word of Electra going to the Ball with Quaxo had circulated through the clan faster than wild fire. Everywhere the poor tortoiseshell tabby cat turned, she was congratulated by either young kittens, cats her age, or the elders. Eventually, the attention was becoming too overwhelming for her that it was making her head swim with confusion and frustration. Oddly enough, it also reminded her why she liked fading into the background most of the time.

Eventually, as rehearsal was ending, that's exactly what she did.

After quietly slipping away from the group unnoticed, she ran off to her favorite part of the Junkyard to gaze at the moon. It was her own special haven where she could just be alone.

When she was sure that she was all by herself, she let out a deep sigh and sat down on a large tire. She lifted her face toward the almost-full moon and became nearly entranced by its luminous, silvery glow. The still silence of the night wrapped around her, making her feel relaxed and calm.

However, those feelings soon began to vanish when she thought about the events that happened earlier. She frowned and cast her gaze down at her paws. She began to feel a sting of guilt when she thought of all the times she wished to be noticed.

But not like this. It wasn't the right way. It was almost like she was using Quaxo to get attention. And she didn't want that. It wasn't right.

"Electra!"

At the sound of a vanilla-like voice calling her name, Electra's ears perked up and she whipped her head around. She was both surprised and happy to see the tuxedo-looking tomcat bounding over the piles of garbage toward her.

"Quaxo!" she smiled.

When the said cat reached her, he walked up beside the queen cat and sat down next to her.

"I saw you leaving rehearsal," he said.

"Oh," Electra glanced away, "yeah. I just…needed some alone time."

"Tired of getting swarmed with congratulations?" Quaxo smirked.

The moment the tomcat said that statement, Electra tensed up and she felt her heart skip a beat. She then shook her head and let out a groan. She just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I'm sorry, Quaxo!" she blurted out in a distressed tone. "I didn't expect any of this!"

Quaxo simply blinked with confusion as Electra continued.

"I…I admit that I do want some recognition, but not at your expense! It's not right and I know that! I'm sorry! I…I…!"

"Electra!" the black and white tomcat suddenly cut his friend off. "It's okay. I'm not mad at you."

Electra looked up with a surprised expression that was glinted with hope.

"You're…you're not?" she softly said.

"Of course not." Quaxo smiled. "You would never use anyone to gain attention. Besides, I'm the one who asked you, remember?"

"Yes, that's true."

"So how can you be getting attention at my expense when you didn't even ask for it? If anything, I'm the one who's to blame."

"Quaxo…"

"Either that," the tomcat gave another smirk, "or cats nowadays just don't know when to mind their own business."

Electra couldn't help but giggle at the statement. She knew perfectly well that Quaxo was just joking. Still, what he was saying was cheering her up. Once again, he knew exactly what to do to get the tortoiseshell tabby cat out of a slump.

"Thanks, Quaxo." Electra graciously nodded.

"Ah, no problem," the tomcat shrugged.

"But…um…how did you know I would be here?" the queen cat asked.

"Like I said," Quaxo replied, "I saw you leaving rehearsal. I figured something wasn't right. So I decided to follow you."

"Heh," Electra's face turned a slightly pink color, "you always seem to notice me even when I'm invisible."

"Well, you noticed me when I was invisible," the tomcat looked up at the moon. "And if you hadn't…I don't know where I would've ended up."

Electra's eyes widened for a moment as she looked at the handsome cat. She knew exactly what he was talking about.

The memories of when she discovered his powers immediately rushed into the forefront of her mind, almost like a tidal wave.

* * *

_Electra and her friends, currently young kittens, were enjoying a game of "Toss the Can" on a late autumn night. Among the participants were Victoria, Jemima, Etcetera, Plato, Tumblebrutus, and Pouncival. They all blissfully enjoyed running around their little area of the Junkyard while the elders discussed some big and important matters, such as the next Jellicle Ball or the safety of the tribe._

_Eventually, the young kittens stopped for a small rest. They all sat down in the middle of the play area and began to chat amongst themselves._

_"Next year, we'll be able to attend the Jellicle Ball!" Etcetera squealed with excitement._

_"I know!" Tumblebrutus smirked. "I can't wait to show off my acrobatic moves!"_

_"Yeah, right." Plato grinned. "You just want to cause mischief and annoy the grown-ups."_

_While Tumblebrutus shot an irritated look at Plato, the other kittens all giggled and snickered._

_"Do you think Quaxo will attend the Ball?" Victoria asked._

_"Who's to say?" Pouncival shrugged. "He's been so aloof lately, I don't think he would want to go to any public event."_

_"Yeah," Tumblebrutus said, "it's like he's developed a phobia for being in a group."_

_"You know that can happen to some cats." Jemima pointed out. "He may just being going through a phase."_

_"Does the phase included excuses like wanting to improve catching mice?" Tumblebrutus raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, he's become the king of excuses. Whenever we want him to do something with us, he comes up with a reason why he can't. And frankly, I don't think he does half of the things he says."_

_"I'm starting to become worried about him." Victoria frowned. "Maybe we should talk to him."_

_While the rest of the kittens began to talk about whether they should talk to Quaxo and how they would go about doing it, Electra sat quietly at the edge of the circle._

_She, too, was starting to become worried about Quaxo. Usually, he would enjoy playing with the others. Lately, however, he seemed to be growing more and more distant. It was like he didn't want to do anything with the others anymore. At first, the initial thought was that he had either become a stuck up snob, or his father, Bustopher Jones, was becoming a little too strict about who the young tomcat played with. But both of those didn't seem to be logical since Bustopher Jones greatly approved of the little kittens and Quaxo wasn't the type to be a snob._

_Plus, he seemed more nervous than pompous whenever the others would ask him if he wanted to do anything with them._

_But there was clearly a reason why he was avoiding the other cats, but what was it?_

_As Electra pondered the possible reason, a small movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She looked sharply in that direction it came from, and to her surprise, she saw Quaxo slip off behind a pile of garbage._

_Had he been watching them this whole time?_

_Whatever he was doing before, he was obviously up to something now._

_With great stealth, Electra quickly and quietly slipped away from the rest of her friends and headed in the direction Quaxo disappear to._

_Eventually, she found the tomcat in the middle of an abandoned area of the Junkyard. Although she was curious as to why he would go to a place like this, she decided that it would be best if she didn't make herself known just yet._

_When Quaxo wasn't looking, Electra crept into a large cement pipe and slunk back into the darkest part of the shadows. She watched as the black and white cat looked around with a cautious look on his face. When he was sure he was alone, he did something that came to Electra as a shock, both figuratively and literally._

_Quaxo forepaws began to spark with some kind of energy. He then pointed them in a direction and a bolt of lightning shot from them._

_Electra wanted to scream out in surprise, but she mustered up all the self-control she had to hold back a cry._

_She continued to watch as Quaxo practiced this power of his. However, he seemed to be afraid of it, and was constantly looking around after every blast of lightning. He obviously didn't want to be seen doing this._

_However, he was soon going to find out that he wasn't alone._

_Before Electra knew what was happening, Quaxo pointed one of his paws in her direction. Her eyes widened with fear and she caught her breath sharply when she saw a lightning bolt head straight for her. She reacted in a split second and raised her forepaws up to shield her face and chest._

_The lightening bolt struck her right arm!_

_The next thing Quaxo knew, there was a sharp, frightened, and agonizing shriek coming from the large tube. He fearfully wiped around and stared in shock and horror when he saw Electra leap out of her hiding spot and tumble to the floor._

_Oh, the pain was excruciating! Like a white-hot burning knife had just sliced through her skin!_

_Electra cried out and her body twisted with pain. Already, tears began to pour from her eyes and she couldn't cease her howls of agony and fear. The sudden bolt of lightning had taken her by such a terrible surprise that she couldn't control herself._

_"Electra!" Quaxo fearfully stepped back when he saw the burn mark on her arm. "Electra! I-I'm sorry…I didn't…It was an accident…I…!"_

_"What's going on down there?!" a deep voice called from behind the bile of garbage._

_"That sounded like one of the kittens!" a female voice replied worriedly. "Hurry!"_

_Overcome by a terrible fear, Quaxo attempted to make a bolt away from the scene. However, to his shock and terror, he found that he ran directly into Munkustrap and Alonzo. He backed away in horror from the two leaders of the tribe as they approached the area. His fear grew even more when the rest of the elders and the kittens appear._

_The moment the young ones saw Electra; they immediately rushed over to her. Etcetera was the first to reach her sister's side. She gasped in horror when she saw the burn mark on the tortoiseshell cat's arm._

_"Electra!" she cried. "What happened to you?!"_

_Electra, however, was unable to answer verbally. The only indication that she could give was looking at Quaxo._

_"Quaxo!" Munkustrap forcefully said. "What happened?!"_

_The young tomcat shriveled up when he realized that he had been caught. He glanced around at the concerned and confronting faces staring at him. His rapid beating heart began to sink when he realized that he would have to tell the other Jellicle Cats the truth about himself; and face the consequence that will inevitably come with it._

_Banishment._

_"I…I struck her," he said guiltily before quickly continuing in a pleading voice. "It was and accident and I didn't know she was there! I…I just…"_

_"How did you strike her?!" Alonzo narrowed his eyes._

_With a nervous gulp, Quaxo slowly raised his paw. Everyone stepped back when they saw that it was beginning to emanate electrical sparks. The horror of it all really set in when he pointed it in a random direction away from the group and released a lightning bolt._

_After that, there was a moment of dead silence. All of the cats' attention was fixed directly on the young black and white tomcat. Already, some of the adults were starting to change their fearful expressions to accusing._

_Finally, a dark brown tabby cat named Victor stepped forward and jabbed a paw at Quaxo._

_"I KNEW you were hiding something!" he shouted. "We should've known you becoming another Macavity!"_

_"No!" Quaxo tried to defend himself. "I would never…!"_

_Victor ignored the little tomecat and turned to the Jellicle protector._

_"Munkustrap," he demanded, "are you going to let this little magician stay around and threaten our tribe as well?! You know what must be done! We must do it now!"_

_"NO!" Electra suddenly screamed._

_Soon, everyone's attention turned directly to the injured queen kitten._

_"It was an accident!" Electra tearfully pleaded. "He didn't know I was there! He would never hurt anyone on purpose! Please, don't send him away! Please!"_

_The moment Electra begged for Quaxo's innocence, every eye turned to her. They all looked at the tortoiseshell cat with surprise and bewilderment. It was so unexpected that a cat injured by the guilty party would implore for the culprit to not be banished. All the cats paused. Even those who were frightened of Quaxo couldn't seem to speak out against this little kitten._

_"That is enough," a strong, wise voice said, breaking the silence_

_At the sound of that voice, everyone immediately turned in the direction it came from and bowed in respect. For slowly approaching them was the patriarch of the tribe._

_Old Deuteronomy._

_When the eldest of the cats reached the young and trembling Quaxo, he placed a caring and assuring arm around the young tomcat. Quaxo flinched as he did and looked at the wise cat with confusion._

_"There is no need for banishment." Old Deuteronomy calmly said._

_The other cats, while not wanting to verbally question their leader's decision, couldn't help but look on in confusion and disbelief._

_"If he had truly meant to do us harm," the wise cat continued, "he wouldn't have kept his powers hidden. You were simply trying to protect us, weren't you Quaxo?"_

_The said cat slowly nodded._

_"So," Old Deuteronomy addressed the rest of the cats, "we do not need to send him away. I believe that he will find a way to use his powers for good. For now, let us tend to young Electra."_

_The moment the patriarch of the tribe gave the command, the cats immediately gathered to help Electra to her feet and guide her away from the spot._

_As she left, Electra looked over her shoulder to Quaxo, who seemed to give her a small expression of gratitude with a hint of sorrow._

* * *

"And even then," Quaxo sighed, "you still forgave me for what I did to you."

"It was an accident." Electra replied. "Of course I could forgive you. Besides, if I had powers like you, I probably would've kept them a secret, too."

"Still," the tomcat smiled, "there was some good that came out of it."

"Like what?" the queen cat asked.

"Well, I was able to use my powers to save Old Deuteronomy last year."

Quaxo then looked at Electra. The young queen cat turned to look at the tomcat and felt her heart increase its beats as they looked into each other's eyes.

"And…" Quaxo said softly, "I learned I wasn't evil."

Electra blinked.

"You showed me I wasn't evil," the young tomcat continued in a sincere voice. "If you hadn't stood up for me that night, I probably would've believed otherwise. And…I would've become like Macavity. Electra, thank you for saving me."

Overwhelmed by a happiness that she could not express through words, Electra deeply nuzzled her face against the crook of Quaxo's neck. The tomcat affectionately returned the favor and nuzzled his face against the young queen cat's head.

Electra smiled and closed her eyes. She had never felt anything like this before. Just feeling Quaxo's fur against her face, feeling him hugging her, and feeling their hearts beat in synchronization with each other, it was more than she could ever dream of.

Only this wasn't a dream, it was real.

In that moment, she didn't need anything else. She didn't need attention from others, she didn't need to be the best dancer, she didn't need to be the best singer, and she didn't need to be the beautiful one.

She was happy to be herself.

She had found someone to love, and someone who loved her back.

Under the light of the moon, the two young cats continued to lovingly nuzzle each other for what seemed like eternity. Although neither one spoke it, they both wished that this moment could last forever.


	5. Chapter 5: A Regretted Betrayal

**A Regretted Betrayal**

Morning was approaching as the Quaxo walked Electra home. Before the young queen cat went inside, she turned back to the young tomcat and smiled.

"I had a great time tonight," she said. "Thanks, Quaxo."

"I had a good time, too." Quaxo nodded. "So, I'll see you at rehearsal tomorrow night?"

"Of course."

"Great. Well, good day."

"Good day."

With that, Quaxo gave a quick nod before turning around and racing down the block and disappearing around the corner.

For a while, Electra just stood at the doorstep, gazing dreamingly in the direction the young tomcat had disappeared to. Never in all of her life had she ever experienced a feeling like this. It was just so indescribable. The best way that she could think of it was that it was a wonderful feeling without a name.

* * *

From the window of the house, Jellylorum and her mate, Asparagus, son of Gus the Theater Cat, stood side by side and watched as their daughter bid farewell to the young black and white tomcat. In the moment, the two parents of the young queen cat had mixture of both pride and melancholy.

"Oh, young ones these days," Jellylorum sighed heavily, "they seem to grow up so fast. One day, they are newly born kittens, and the next they have matured and are finding a mate to spend the rest of their lives with."

"Indeed," Asparagus looked at his wife, "but as parents, it is our duty to raise them right. Electra and Etcetera have become fine queens. We should be proud of them."

"I am proud of them," the queen cat leaned against her husband. "But I will miss them."

The tomcat returned the gesture by giving his wife a nudge on her head.

"I will, too," he said softly, "but I know that we will also be very proud of them."

"Yes." Jellylorum nodded.

* * *

Electra eventually entered her house and wandered over to her sleeping basket. However, before she reached it, she was suddenly greeted by a gleeful squeal. Suddenly, something leapt out of nowhere and practically tackling her to the floor. The next thing she knew, she was looking straight up at her sister, who now had the young tortoiseshell tabby cat pinned to the floor on her back.

"Electra!" Etcetera happily shrieked.

"Etcetera?!" Electra gasped. "What's the big idea?!"

"He asked me!" the dilute tabby queen cat replied. "He asked me! He asked me!"

"Who asked you?!" the tortoiseshell tabby cat asked. "What are you talking about?!"

"Tumblebrutus!" Etcetera squealed again. "He asked me to the Jellicle Ball with him! It's that great?!"

"Yeah, I'm really happy for you." Electra squirmed. "But did you really have to pounce on me to tell me?"

"Oh, sorry!"

Etcetera immediately got off of her sister. Electra flipped over onto her front and stood back up.

"When did he ask you?" Electra asked.

"It was after practice." Etcetera cheerfully smiled. "After Munkustrap finished lecturing the cat who was going to play the Great Rumpus Cat about hitting his mark this year, Tumblebrutus came over to me and asked me to go to the Ball with him. Isn't that great?!"

"That is great." Electra smiled at her sister. "But I thought you were going to keep yourself free for Rum Tum Tugger."

"Yeah, I was." Etcetera shrugged. "But after seeing him with Bombalurina, I guess it is about time to be moving on."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," the tortoiseshell tabby cat nodded. "Besides, you deserve better. And Tumblebrutus is just the right cat for you."

"Oh, now I can hardly wait for the Jellicle Ball!" the dilute tabby cat began to prance around. "It's going to be a great night!"

"Yeah," Electra softly said, "it is going to be great."

* * *

Quaxo soon found himself walking down the path that would take him back to his house. No doubt his father would be waiting up for him. He usually did that whenever the young tomcat was out late. Although Bustopher Jones knew that his son wouldn't do anything irrational, he still treated Quaxo like a little kitten at times. Although it did annoy the young tomcat, he knew that it was only because his father cared.

Just as Quaxo was walking up the sidewalk toward his house, a familiar and panicked voice stopped him.

"Quaxo!"

The said cat turned around and was a little surprised when he saw who had called out his name.

"Mungojerrie?" he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Please, you have to help me!" Mungojerrie pleaded. "Rumpleteazer and I were doing a regular round of the Junkyard! Some garbage came loose and fell down! I managed to get away, but Rumpleteazer is trapped under the rumble! I tried moving it myself but it's too heavy! Please, I need you help!

Quaxo stared at the young calico tomcat for a moment. Mungojerrie and his mate, Rumpleteazer, were known for pulling pranks. How could the young black and white tomcat be sure that this wasn't just another one of their pranks?

Then again, Mungojerrie did look rather distress, and that wasn't natural. Maybe Rumpleteazer was in trouble.

"Okay," Quaxo nodded. "Let's hurry."

A few minutes later, the two tomcats arrived at the Junkyard. As the wandered further into it, things started to get even more suspicious. Everything looked just like it had earlier that night. There didn't seem to be any sign of Rumpleteazer anywhere. Not to mention, it was a little too quiet for comfort.

"Mungojerrie," Quaxo said, "what's going on?"

At that moment, Quaxo realized that Mungojerrie had fallen behind him. As he turned around to see where that calico cat had gone, he felt something strike him hard on the back of the head.

He collapsed to the ground and his world faded into darkness.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Quaxo." Mungojerrie winced after he knocked the said cat unconscious, feeling guilt stab through him like a knife.

Immediately, the Macavity and his henchmen emerged from the crevasse of the garbage and approached the Jellicle Cats. Macavity glanced down and Quaxo and gave a malicious smirk.

"Impressive work, Mungojerrie," he said. "I actually didn't think you had it in you."

"Alright, Macavity!" Mungojerrie glared. "I did what you asked, now give me back Rumpleteazer!"

Macavity looked at the young calico with piercing black eyes.

"Very well," he growled before turning to his henchmen and ordering: "Boys, take him to his precious mate."

Before Mungojerrie knew what was happening, he was jumped once again by Macavity's lackeys and pinned to the ground. He was then forcefully pulled to his feet and pushed away from the ginger cat.

"Macavity, you lying traitor!" the calico cat shouted angrily. "You said you'd release Rumpleteazer! We had a deal!"

"And I have kept it." Macavity snarled. "You just failed to mention setting Rumpleteazer free. And that was your own fault. And traitor? You're the one who betrayed one of your own kind. Not to mention, your whole tribe. You're the traitor, Mungojerrie."

"MACAVITY!"

Before Mungojerrie could protest any further, one of the cats dragging him away harshly gagged him. Although he still struggled against his captors, the tomcat calico was powerless to break free.

Once his little scapegoat was taken away, Macavity turned back toward the unconscious black and white tomcat at his feet and smiled wickedly.

"So, your the Magical Mr. Mistoffelees," he sneered. "Well, let's see how you match against me. I would end you here and now, but where's the fun in that? I should at least give you a fair chance before sending you the Heaviside Layer. Such a pity you're passing will be a long and painful one. Well, a pity for you anyway. I shall enjoy every moment of it."


	6. Chapter 6: The Visions

**The Visions**

The next evening, Electra and Jemima walked up to the Junkyard together for the next rehearsal. Electra was going to go over with her sister, but Tumblebrutus dropped by early and offered to walk Etcetera to rehearsal tonight. Naturally, she accepted the invitation with great enthusiasm. Later, while Electra was going over by herself, she met up with the Jemima and the two decided to walk together.

"I kind of suspected that Tumblebrutus had a thing for Etcetera." Jemima commented.

"Well," Electra smirked, "those two are pretty similar."

"Oh, yeah. I think we all noticed." Jemima giggled.

"Although I have to admit, I didn't expect Etcetera to just suddenly give up on Tugger after what she said just a few nights ago."

"Well, it may just be that being asked out in the first place changed her mind. It is nice to know that someone cares about you."

"Yeah." Electra said in a low voice. "And to know someone is looking out for you."

Jemima looked at her friend when the young tortoiseshell queen cat said that statement.

"So," she said calmly, "how are things going with you and Quaxo?"

For a moment, Electra didn't quite know how to respond to that question. Although she was expecting it to come up at some point, she still hadn't worked out an answer to give when it was asked.

"Well," Electra said, "it's going great. I guess that's all I can say at this point."

"Okay, fair enough." Jemima graciously smiled.

"How about you?" Electra asked. "How are things going with you and Pouncival?"

"It's okay," the red and black tabby queen cat replied. "Pouncival is pretty quiet, but he is a great listener. Not to mention, he's really good dancing partner."

"Are you two planning to do a dance this year?"

"Possibly. That is if it's okay with my father and if he can make it work. Of course, just because I'm his daughter, doesn't mean he'll give me special treatment. He has to be fair to everyone at the Jellicle Ball."

"Well, it can't be easy protecting the whole tribe."

"Yeah," Jemima shrugged, "I know it's a great honor, but sometimes…"

Jemima stopped in midsentence. A murmur of voices caught both her and Electra's attention. Hearing a conversation in the Junkyard wasn't unusual, but there was something about the tone of voices that seemed to be off. They seemed to be distressed and nervous.

As the two young queen cats rounded the corner and entered the center of the Junkyard, they were surprised to see all of the Jellicle Cats were gathered. Even though they were just one night away from the Jellicle Ball, they shouldn't see all the cats of the tribe here; especially Old Deuteronomy. Seeing the patriarch of the tribe among the crowd was defiantly and indicator to Electra and Jemima that something was wrong.

The two young queen cats quickly made their way over to their friends, who were all listening intently.

"Electra! Jemima!" Victoria exclaimed when she saw the two of them.

"Victoria," Jemima said, "what's going on?"

"I don't quite know," the pure white cat shook her head, "but I think some cats have gone missing."

"What?!"

"Just listen."

Victoria pointed. Electra looked up to see Bustopher Jones speaking to Munkustrap, Alonzo, and Old Deuteronomy. The look on his face was one of great distress.

"He didn't come back at all last night!" the obese cat said. "I waited up all day and still nothing! He would never stay out this long!"

"I see." Munkustrap replied pensively.

The said cat then turned to the rest of the clan.

"Does anyone know where Quaxo was last night?"

At the sound of Quaxo's name, Electra looked up sharply with wide eyes.

Was Quaxo…missing?

Concerned, Electra stepped forward and raised her paw.

"I saw him last night," she stated in a clear voice. "He walked me home and then he went to return to his home."

"Are you sure?" Munkustrap asked.

"I'm positive." Electra nodded.

"Okay, then," the protector of the tribe exhaled deeply, "but that still doesn't leave us much to go on."

"Not to mention," Alonzo stepped forward, "Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are missing, too. Having three cats missing is certainly suspicious. And I don't think that Quaxo would go along with any of their shenanigans."

"But that still leaves the question of what happened to them." Rum Tum Tugger spoke up. "We can't just go on a wild goose-chase and hope we find them."

"You're quite right." Old Deuteronomy nodded before turning to two identical tabby cats sitting nearby. "Coricopat, Tantomile, we need your powers of foresight."

The two said cats stepped forward and bowed respectfully to their patriarch. They then turned toward each other, crouched low to the ground, and touched each other's paws. Then turned their faces toward the night sky and fell into a state of meditation.

* * *

Disoriented and sore, Quaxo groaned as he slowly began to wake up.

When he had finally opened his eyes and they adjusted to a clearer image, he looked around and found that he was in some kind of confinement. Dirt and rocks surrounded him with tree roots jutting out from the walls. Just in front of him, where a dim, grey light slithering through them, were a tangle of thick roots.

"Where am I?" the young tomcat asked, confused.

He quickly got up and ran over to the branches trapping him. When he looked out, he could see that he was in some kind of wooded area. Judging by the position of the moon, he guessed that night had just come over the land.

The question was, how did he get here? The last thing he could remember was walking through the Junkyard before everything just went blank.

However, he soon had something else on his mind.

At that moment, a horrible, malicious face shot into view, making Quaxo leap back and yelp in surprise.

"Macavity!" he snarled.

"Greetings, Mr. Mistoffelees," the ginger cat sneered, "or should I call you Quaxo?"

The moment Quaxo saw Macavity; he immediately figured that it was this cat that knocked him out. He definitely wouldn't put it past this guy to do something underhanded like that.

But if that was the case, what did he do to Mungojerrie?

"What's going on Macavity?!" Quaxo shouted. "What have you done to Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer?!"

"You're seriously worried about those two?" Macavity wickedly smirked. "You're so naïve. You're so-called friend, Mungojerrie, set you up."

There was a short pause after Macavity spoke those words. Would Mungojerrie really set Quaxo up? Was he the one who knocked him out? Has he joined…?

No! He couldn't have!

The young black and white tomcat fought back Macavity's tales with the excuse that he was just fabricating a lie to make Mungojerrie look bad. However mischievous the calico cat and his mate were, there was no way either of them would stab any of the Jellicle Cats in the back.

"You're lying!" Quaxo defensively accused.

"Am I?" the fiend in feline shape raised and eyebrow. "You can ask him yourself. Or rather, you could ask him yourself if it was possible."

Quaxo's eyes widened and he drew in a sharp breath. There was definitely a hint of some kind of death in that statement. And if he was still alive than that would mean Mungojerrie and possibly Rumpleteazer were…

"Did you…?!"

"What would I gain from killing those two?" Macavity smirked. "Well, at this point in time anyway. They're fine, for now. If I were you, I'd be more concerned about myself."

"Quit the games!" Quaxo bellowed, irritated and worried. "What are you up to, Macavity?!"

"Simple," the ginger cat slowly turned to the black and white cat, "to destroy the Jellicle Cats after what they did to me."

Quaxo backed away as Macavity continued.

"I tried to do away with your precious patriarch last year, but someone interfered."

Quaxo froze at that statement. There could only be one cat that this monster was talking about, and he knew exactly who that was.

"Me!" he voiced.

"You got it, genius." Macavity sneered. "That's when I realized something: to destroy the strongest link in the chain, you must destroy the other strong links around it."

"So you want to kill me, is that it?!" Quaxo growled. "Why didn't you do that when you had the chance?!"

"Now's where's the fun in that?" the ginger cat grinned evilly. "Just to maul a corpse? I prefer to give my victims at least a fighting chance. Plus, there's nothing more satisfying than watching a Jellicle Cat suffer at my own claws."

Macavity then scratched the tree with his claws, leaving deep marks in the bark.

"You freak!" Quaxo scowled even harder.

"Look who's talking?" Macavity glared. "You have mysterious powers, just like me. Yet you are still in the tribe and accepted for who you are. Now why wasn't I given opportunity?"

"Because you used your powers for evil!" Quaxo fiercely rebuked. "You exploited them and even destroyed members of the tribe! How do you think they would react to that?! You're not worthy of the name "Jellicle Cat"! You're nothing but a heartless monster!"

"Say what you want," the fiery red cat said, "but I will have vengeance on the tribe. And I will start with you. You better prepare yourself."

With one swift motion, Macavity sliced through the tree roots and opened up Quaxo's prison. However, before the young black and white tomcat could react, Macavity lunged at his opponent.

* * *

At the same time, Corciopat and Tantomile quickly opened their eyes and gave expressions of terror.

"Quaxo is locked in mortal combat with Macavity!" Coricopat announced.

"And Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are Macavity's prisoners!" Tantomile said.

The effect of the news was immediate. All the Jellicle Cats gasped in horror and terrified voices began to strike up.

"Oh, no!"

"This is terrible!"

"Macavity! This is horrible news!"

Demeter, Munkustrap's mate and Jemima's mother, was particularly frightened by the news and quickly ran over to her husband, who held her close. Everyone knew that Demeter had a horrible history with Macavity. While the adult cats knew exactly what it was, the younger generation was still vague about it. However, as they got older, they had a pretty good idea of what happened to her.

From where she was, Electra was doing everything she could to not have a panic attack as a terrible fear gripped her. This was probably the worse news the young queen cat had ever heard in her life.

Quaxo, the cat she had fallen in love with, now in the claws of that monster, Macavity!

"No!" she whispered, unable to bring her voice to full volume.

Quaxo was in danger and there was nothing she could do about it!

No! There had to be something she could do!

"Where are they?!" Munkustrap quickly asked.

"They are in forest of the park." Coricopat replied. "Macavity's henchmen are patrolling the area. He doesn't want anyone to interfere with his plans."

"Well, that's going to be a pity for him!" Alonzo stepped forward with conviction. "We'll organize a rescue party and stop him once and for all!"

"Steady on, Alonzo!" Munkustrap said calmly for the sake of the rest of the clan. "We can't just rush in without a plan. We're going to have to use stealth to get past his henchman. We also need enough members to go in and rescue the three prisoners. And not all of us can take on Macavity."

"I agree with my brother on this one." Rum Tum Tugger said. "Macavity took on Munkustrap and Alonzo last year. Yet he still beat them."

"But we have to do something!" Bustorpher Jones shouted. "We can't just leave them! That's my son who's in danger! We have to try something!"

"I feel the same way." Bombalurina replied, obviously worried. "But there's no one among us who can take on Macavity. And by the time we get there, he will most likely be gone as always. Not to mention, it's going to take all of us to even get past his lackeys."

"No," Tantomile suddenly said.

The moment the psychic tabby cat spoke up, all of the other cats turned their attention back to her.

"There is one among us who can defeat Macavity," the female cat stated.

The whole tribe gasped in surprise. Well, almost all of the tribe. From where they were, Jellylorum and Asparagus looked at each other with concern.

"Who is it?!" Munkstrap said earnestly.

If there was one in the tribe who could take on Macavity, then it was most important that they knew who it was.

"It is one who has a very brave heart." Coricopat said. "A cat who can become one with the shadows. It is…"

"FATHER!"

Jemima suddenly darted from behind a mound of garbage and rushed to her father. She had a look of terror and was shivering violently. Seeing his daughter in distress, Munkustrap immediately approached her and tried to comfort her.

"Jemima, what's wrong?!" he asked.

"Father," Jemima tearfully answered, "she's gone after him! She's gone after Macavity!"

"Who has?!"

"Electra!"

The clan once again gasped in horror at the news.

"I-I tried to stop her!" Jemima cried. "I tried!"

Munkustrap quickly handed his daughter to Demeter, who looked at her husband with great distress and worry. The protector of the tribe then turned to Alonzo and Rum Tum Tugger. He didn't even need to say anything for them to know what he was going to ask.

Asparagus turned to his wife and whispered:

"I will bring her back."

Jellylorum simply nodded.

Asparagus, along with Skimbleshanks and Plato, immediately set out after the other three male cats as they raced through the Junkyard, searching for the little runaway queen cat.

* * *

Once Electra had learned the location of where Macavity was holding the others cats, she immediately set out, despite Jemima pleading for her not to go. While her friend tried to stop her, she soon lost sight of Electra the moment she rounded the corner and vanished into the shadows. No doubt the others would be after her to prevent her from confronting Macavity. So Electra stuck to the shadows as much as possible, moving as swiftly as she could.

She knew the more the other cats took the time to organize a team; the chance of Macavity killing Quaxo would increase. She had to do something and she had to do it now. Besides, the young tabby cat moved swifter when she was on her own. She could reach the park in time to stop Macavity. At least that what she hoped she would do.

Although the fear of facing that fiend in feline shape gripped Electra, a burning sense of courage seemed to course through her like a rush of the wind. She couldn't just leave Quaxo like that. She couldn't leave him to such a horrible fate as to being destroyed by Macavity. She had to at least try and help him. She knew he would do the same for her if it were the other way around.

Electra was definitely afraid, there was no denying that, but something stronger than her fear was driving to confront Macavity. She knew perfectly well that she would most likely not walk away from this fight alive. But if she could save Quaxo, as well as Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, than she would at least be able to die in peace.

And if dying was to be her fate, she was ready to accept it. All that mattered to her was saving the lives of her friends, even if she had to do it alone.

Silently bidding her family farewell, Electra raced off to the forest, hoping that she would arrive in time to save the cat that she had come to love.


	7. Chapter 7: To the Rescue

**To the Rescue**

Shortly after Munkustrap lead the rescue party out of the Junkyard, all of the younger cats huddled together. Etcetera was already sobbing uncontrollably. Just knowing that her sister willing put herself in danger was too much for the little tabby cat to handle. Tumblebrutus was doing the best he could to try and calm her down, but none of his efforts seemed to be doing any good.

"How could she do that?!" Etcetera cried. "How could she?!"

"It'll be okay." Victoria said, trying to sound assuring. "You know Electra's strong. And I'm sure the adults will bring her back safely."

"Oh," Jemima whimpered, "this is all my fault. I should've tried harder to stop her. Now Macavity's going to…"

"Don't say it!" Pouncival suddenly spoke up.

Since the said cat one was one of the quietest in the tribe, it was a bit of a shock to hear him speak so fiercely. The moment he said that statement, the other young cats turned to look at him.

"We have to believe in them." Pouncival continued a little more calmly. "We can't assume the worst until it has happened. That's what Macavity wants us to do: give up hope. But we won't give him the satisfaction of it."

"You're…you're right, Pouncival." Jemima shakily nodded. "Thank you."

While the others huddled together, and the grown-ups came over to shelter their young ones, Victoria looked up the moon. She had to try and be strong for the sake of the others, but the truth was that she was scared, too. Especially knowing the fact that her friends were in trouble.

The thing that made even worse was that she could only wait for the outcome of the whole ordeal. She wanted to go and help her friends, but she would just be in the way. It was moments like this where she cursed herself for having a pure white coat of fur. It may be great for making her stand out and give a sense of life to the Jellicle Ball dances, but it would work horribly against her if she tried to do anything stealthy. She would be noticed in a heartbeat. On top of that, she knew she wasn't much of a fighter. She preferred to dance instead of engaging in conflict.

Victoria would just have to let Munkustrap, Plato, and the others rescue Electra, Quaxo, Mungojerrie, and Rumpleteazer. All that she could really do was keep the faith that they would all return safe and sound.

"Please," she whispered under her breath, "just let everyone come back safely."

* * *

The fight between Quaxo and Macavity raged on as fierce as a thunderstorm. The young black and white tomcat mostly evaded the ginger cat's attacks as much as he could. However, he found that is was difficult to stay on his toes because Macavity was very fast. Quaxo even tried to use his lightning powers, but he was having trouble focusing it. He had only practiced using his power in a calm environment and for entertainment purposes.

Right now, he was wishing he had practiced it for combat instead. It would certainly come in handy.

Not to mention, he soon found out what one of Macavity's powers was, and this one was pretty deadly.

Striking from a distance.

Quaxo could be a foot away from Macavity's paw, and he would still feel a sharp sting in his side and look to see a bleeding wound. It was almost like this monster would send out an invisible claw to strike his opponent.

"Give it up, Quaxo!" Macavity maliciously snarled. "You can't win!"

"Never!" Quaxo angrily panted. "I'll never surrender to you!"

"You're wounded and growing weaker!" the ginger cat narrowed his eyes. "Make it easy on yourself and just give in!"

The black and white tomcat replied with a fierce growl and sent out a lightning bolt. Macavity simply leapt over it and swung his paw again. This time, Quaxo really felt a strike across his face and chest. The impact was so strong that it sent him flying for few feet. He landed hard on the ground and groaned in agonizing pain. He twisted and strained to regain concentration.

However, Macavity was already on top of him. The fiend in feline shape slammed his paw down on Quaxo's head, shoving it even more into the ground.

"Foolish," Macavity spat, "just like a Jellicle Cat. Well, one down and a few more to go."

Macavity raised his other paw; his long black claws ready to kill. But before he could strike, a loud shriek pierced through the darkness.

"NO!"

The next thing Macavity knew, something leapt out of the shadows and tackled him off of Quaxo. When he landed on the ground, he tried to kick whatever had attacked him off, but he soon realized it was rather small.

The thing then hastily tumbled away from Macavity. The ginger cat quickly got up and was surprised by what he saw.

A young tortoiseshell queen cat was standing protectively in front of Quaxo.

"What?!" Macavity shouted. "How did you get here?!"

"Electra?!" Quaxo looked up, shocked to see the young queen cat. "What are you doing here?!"

Electra, shaking and scared now that she was face-to-face with Macavity, stood her ground between him and Quaxo.

"Keep your bloody paws off of Quaxo!" she shouted.

Macavity glared at Electra for a moment. His eyes then darted back and forth between the young queen cat and tomcat she was protecting. He then gave a malicious grin and laughed his infamous evil laugh, sending a chilling wave down Electra's back.

"Oh," he sneered, "this little queen thinks she is tough enough to take me on. And all to protect the cat she loves. How very touching."

Suddenly, Macavity moved from his spot and was directly in front of Electra in just a split second. She involuntarily gasped and stepped back. Macavity then shot a paw our and grabbed her chin, pulling her face close to his own.

Electra's heart began to fearfully race as she stared directly into this despicable cat's face. His sunken eyes were so fiery and wicked, giving her a horrible feeling of what he might do to her.

"Let her go, you creep!" Quaxo angrily shouted, struggling to get up.

Macavity ignored the tomcat.

"I like queens who are fiery," he creepily said.

Electra had enough. She wasn't going wait to see he would do next.

"GET YOUR PAWS OFF ME!" she shouted.

The young queen cat slashed Macavity across the face, causing him to release his grip on her and stumble back. He then sharply turned back to Electra with a cut across his face and blood slowly trickling out of it.

"I'm not some play-thing!" Electra scowled. "And neither is Demeter! I know what you did to her! And it's unforgivable! I won't let you hurt anyone else anymore, you heartless freak!"

Macavity scowled at Electra and wiped away the blood coming down his face.

"So that's a challenge!" He narrowed his eyes. "Well, then I accept!"

After hearing the situation, Quaxo immediately got to his feet and ran up to stand protectively in front of Electra. Although his wounds stung and his limbs were tinkling with numbness, he still stood up.

"If you want her," the young tomcat snarled, "you have to go through me!"

"Oh, how romantic." Macavity sneered. "Standing up for the queen you love. But you know, love never lasts forever."

"You're wrong, Macavity!" Electra shot back. "You're wrong about all of us! And we're going to prove it!"

"Do you honestly think you can defeat me?!" Macavity raised his voice. "I, who have defied the very law of gravity?! You two are just signing your own death warrants!"

"We'll see about that!" Quaxo shouted.

The said tomcat then stuck out his paw and released a huge lightning bolt. Macavity jumped to escape the attack, but the bolt managed to strike him in one of his hind paws. He hissed in pain as he landed and turned back at the two young cats. He fixed his stare on Quaxo and lunge forward, swinging his paw in the process. Just like many of the attacks before, Quaxo felt a horrible pain pierce through his side and staggered back, grimacing in agony.

Macavity then collided with Quaxo and tackled him away from Electra. The black and white tomcat was then thrown back into a large rock.

"Quaxo!" Electra cried.

The queen cat then raced over to her friend. Tears began to form in her eyes when she saw the extent of Quaxo injuries. He was covered in scratches and some were bleeding pretty badly.

Macavity, enjoying the sight of two Jellicle Cats suffering, simply stepped back and let the scene unfold.

"Quaxo!" Electra cried, stroking the said tomcat's head with her paws. "Quaxo! Please, stay with me!"

Quaxo looked up at the queen cat with distress. The fight he had before had tired him out and he knew that he wouldn't be able to protect Electra. His vision was already fading and couldn't seem to find the strength to stand up again.

"Electra," he said weakly, "go, save yourself."

"I'm not leaving you!" Electra whimpered. "I didn't come all this way to leave you!"

"Electra, please…just…go."

With those words, Quaxo finally lost consciousness.

Electra, frightened and distraught, let her tears fall from her eyes. She knew that Quaxo wasn't dead, but there was nothing she could do to help him at this point.

"Hmph," Macavity smirked wickedly, "looks like you two failed to prove me wrong. Not even the Magical Mr. Mistofelees could defeat me. And looks like your "true love" isn't as strong as you claim it to be."

Electra clenched, her fear slowly turning into anger.

"Well," Macavity continued, "what else was I to expect from a pathetic pair of cats from a pathetic tribe…"

"Shut up!"

Macavity looked at Electra, surprised that she had spoken so harshly.

Electra gently laid Quaxo's head down and stood up, her gaze still locked on the handsome tomcat

"You know nothing about love!" Electra said to Macavity in a low voice. "All you know is hatred! All because of your lust for power! THAT is what separated you from the rest of us!"

"What are you saying?" Macavity raised an eyebrow, sounding disinterested.

However, that all changed when Electra turned around sharply and scowled at him with pure rage.

"I'M SAYING _YOU'RE_ THE ONE WHO'S PATHETIC!" she shouted.

Macavity then fixed Electra with a hateful glare.

"Why you little…!" he spat before the queen cat cut him off.

"Shut up!" Electra snarled. "I've had enough of you! You wanted a challenge; you've got one! Even if it takes my nine lives, I promise on behalf of the Jellicle Cats I will defeat you!"

The ginger tomcat then crouched low to the ground. Electra responded by doing the same thing, preparing herself for an attack.

"Very well then, little queen!" Macavity growled. "Let's see how long you can last!"

In an instant, the fiend and feline shape lunged at the tortoiseshell queen cat, eyes blazing in fury, and claws ready to kill.


	8. Chapter 8: Ultimatum

**Ultimatum**

Electra only had a second to respond to Macavity's attack. She tumbled out of the way just as the wicked cat's strike reached her. The place where she once stood now had a gash in the ground. Electra's blood ran cold when she realized just how powerful Macavity was. She couldn't let him strike her. If he did, it would be all over for her.

But she wasn't going to run away. She was frightened, but she refused to let it take over. She was going to stay and fight, even if it would mean she would perish.

When Electra had regained herself, she turned to face Macavity again. The two cats began to circle around each other, waiting to see what the other would do next.

"Hmph." Macavity sneered. "The Jellicle Cats must all be really cowards; sending a young queen to rescue one of their own."

"They didn't send me!" Electra spat. "I came of my own free will!"

"Well," the fiend in feline shape gave a malicious grin, "don't you have a lot of gumption. Tell me, why do you care so much about that freak?"

"Quaxo is not a freak!" the young queen shouted. "He's good! And his powers are good! He would never hurt anyone on purpose, unlike you! Even if he did harm me long ago, it was an accident!"

"What?" Macavity stopped at that statement, showing clear confusion. "He harmed you? When?"

Electra glared at Macavity. Something about his expression made her feel uneasy. Instead of looking at her with malice or even desire, he now looked as if he was bordering on a delicate curiosity. And if the tortoiseshell Jellicle cat said the wrong thing, something could go wrong.

"Answer me!" Macavity's voice spiked to a small hint of anger. "When did he hurt you?!"

"Two years ago!" Electra harshly replied. "He kept his powers a secret because he was afraid of facing the same fate you did! And he would've, but I begged for his innocence!"

A dark look came over Macavity's face, making Electra step back cautiously.

"You?!" the ginger cat snarled. "You were the reason why he was allowed to stay in the clan?!"

Electra hesitated for a moment. She then took a deep breath and gave a stern look.

"Yes!" she boldly stated. "But he deserved it! You didn't! You still don't! I would never plead for the innocence of someone like you!"

Macavity's face went from merely angry to absolute rage. His eyes locked right onto Electra, looking as if he wanted to vaporize her with just his stare.

"SO IT WAS YOU!" Macavity bellowed.

Electra stepped back again. She definitely knew she had crossed a line that she shouldn't have crossed.

Macavity then began to angrily stalk over to her. The young queen backed away, her fear starting to take hold again.

"THIS WHOLE TIME IT WAS YOU!" the fiend in feline shape continued, each word becoming more and more furious. "IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU, QUAXO WOULD'VE BEEN BANISHED! I WOULD'VE BEEN ABLE TO KILL DEURTERONOMY AND DESTROYED THE TRIBE! BUT IT WAS YOU WHO PREVENTED THAT!"

Electra's heart began to pound hard in her chest and her limbs were starting to become numb. She was now sure that Macavity had a full intention on killing her.

And that fear grew even more when she felt herself back up straight into a tree.

"YOU'LL BE THE FIRST TO JOIN YOUR ANCESTORS IN THE HEAVISIDE LAYER, YOU MEDDINGLY LITTLE QUEEN!"

Macavity rushed toward Electra, his claws eager to end her life.

Once she realized what was going on, Electra tumbled away from Macavity's attack. She gasped and grimaced when she felt a sharp sting on her right shoulder. She gave a quick glance to see a long scratch running down her shoulder and back. But she didn't have time to think about it.

Macavity was preparing to attack her again.

Electra screamed as she managed to duck and avoid Macavity's jabbing claws, the attack barely missing her head. The young queen then quickly darted away from the ginger tomcat.

"GET BACK HERE!" Macavity shouted.

Electra had not gone more than a few feet when Macavity grabbed her ankle, causing her to trip and fall.

"LET ME GO!" the young queen shrieked.

Using her claws, Electra swatted at Macavity's face. The ginger cat shouted in pain and released the tortoiseshell cat. Quickly reacting, Electra scrambled away and ran into the nearest bush. Macavity, now enraged, scowled in the direction the little queen had darted in. Using his razor sharp claws, he viciously tore the bush apart.

To his surprise and frustration, Electra wasn't there.

"What?!" he scowled.

Electra, slipping from one shadow to another, circled around Macavity like a scared snake. Each time she caused a bush to rustle, Macavity would attack it, only to find Electra was already gone.

It was at this moment were Electra was glad that her ability to slip into the background had a use. And it may just be the key to saving Quaxo and herself.

"COME OUT, LITTLE QUEEN!" Macavity roared in frustrated anger. "I KNOW YOU'RE AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE!"

Electra quickly and carefully slipped into the shadow of a large tree that's branches stretched out over a large river. She shivered and breathed heavily, desperately trying to think of a plan. She had to get Quaxo out of there, but she had to save herself, too.

Her eyes darted around franticly for anything that could be useful.

However, he attention soon turned back to Macavity when he shouted something that was a sure threat.

"IF YOU DON'T COME OUT, THEN YOUR PRECIOUS QUAXO GETS IT!"

Electra gasped in terror as she peaked around the tree and saw Macavity walking toward the unconscious Quaxo. When he reached the black and white tomcat, he roughly grabbed him by the back of the neck and hoisted him up. Macavity then placed his sharp claws against Quaxo's throat, ready to slice it open.

"WHAT'S IT GOING TO BE, LITTLE QUEEN?! YOU, OR YOUR MATE!"

Macavity slowly began to push he claws deeper in to Quaxo's neck.

Electra couldn't take it anymore. She rushed out from behind the tree and cried:

"NO, DON'T!"

The moment Electra exposed herself; Macavity turned around and fixed his gaze on her. The young queen cat's pulse quickened again when she saw him give a hateful scowl. Macavity released Quaxo, who fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. The fiend in feline shape then crouched down and growled.

"No more games, little queen!"

Macavity lunged from his spot and darted toward Electra.

Electra responded by turning around and hastily climbing up the trunk of the tree. She managed to escape Macavity's oncoming swipe to her ankle, but still climbed for her life as fast as she could. She could hear him climbing up the tree behind her.

"You can't escape me!" the ginger cat threatened.

Electra, trembling and half panic-stricken, began leaping from one branch to another, desperately trying to escape her pursuer. Eventually, she came to a stop when she realized with horror that she had wandered out onto a branch that stretched out over the river below. What made matters worse was that somewhere in her haste to escape, she had lost track of Macavity. He could be anywhere in the tree, perhaps right above her, and she wouldn't know where he was.

She turned around to face the center of the tree and scanned the area, keeping her senses on high alert for any signs of Macavity. All the fur on her tail and along her spine stood up on end when she sensed that he was close.

Suddenly, from behind her, something heavy came down on the branch, causing it to shake and crack.

Electra jumped around and screamed when she saw Macavity at the end of the branch. Now that he was closer, she could see blood trickling down his face from the previous scratches she had given him. That only emphasized his anger and hatred towards her.

He began to close in on her.

"Nowhere to go, little queen!" Macavity said through his teeth.

Macavity then swung his paw, sending out an attack to Electra's forepaws. The queen cat jumped and something like an invisible force seemed to cut the branch below under her. Frustrated and enraged, Macavity tried the same attack again. Once again, Electra jumped and the attack hit the tree branch. When she landed again, the young queen felt the branch move lower for a split second.

She quickly realized that the branch was going to snap! And if Macavity released another attack…

Wait, that's it!

"You think you're going to win?!" Electra taunted.

"I will win, you little brat!" Macavity glared hatefully. "You do not know the full extent of my strength!"

"Then try to hit me again, I dare you!"

Macavity let out a livid roar and threw another attack at Electra.

The young queen cat leapt from her spot, moving backwards, and the attack hit the tree branch again. With three slices in the same spot, and one of them being the most powerful out of the two, the branch began to give way.

Macavity realized this, too. He quickly made an attempt to pounce off of the branch and onto Electra, but the tortoiseshell Jellicle cat responded by slashing him across the face once again, causing Macavity to stumble back.

With the branch breaking away from the rest of the tree, Macavity lost his balance and fell backwards. His hind foot became caught in two, small tight branches and Electra heard a breaking sound of something breaking, and it didn't have a woody sound to it.

Macavity hollered in agony just as the rest of the branch snapped completely from the rest of the tree and plummeted into the river below.

Electra shielded her face from the giant splash of water before peeking over and down at the rippling waves below. She panted as she looked at the place where Macavity had fallen into the water. In its place, a series of air bubbles rose to the surface and waves were franticly disrupting the water. However, they quickly became less and less. Eventually, they disappeared altogether.

Soon the water became still, with only the small breeze sweeping across the surface.

Electra peered down into the water with great intensity. Was this one of Macavity's tricks? Did he somehow escape like other times before?

However, all doubts of him escaping soon vanished in an instant when she saw a deep, crimson color below the water. It was caught directly underneath the branch and was motionless, except for the long fur flowing with the waves.

For the first time, Macavity was STILL there!

Electra, overwhelmed with shock, backed away until she was up against the center of the tree. The adrenaline from the fight before caused her to shiver and her heart to race. She took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself down.

She could hardly believe she had just survived a fight with Macavity of all cats. And she was having a harder time believing that he was currently below the waves of the river, never to come up for air again.

Was it really over? Was it really all over?

Electra's thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of someone groaning. She sharply looked over to see Quaxo move.

"Quaxo!" she cried.

Shakily, the young queen made her way down the tree and raced over to her friend. By the time she reached the young tomcat, he was already struggling to get onto his paws. Electra tried to help support him.

"Quaxo, are you okay?!" she asked, shivering.

"I…I think so," the tomcat said.

Quaxo then looked around and his face changed to surprise when he saw no sign of Macavity.

"Macavity!" he said urgently. "Where is he?!"

Electra didn't reply verbally. Instead, she turned her head over to the river. Quaxo looked over in the direction she was staring at and saw a large branch in the water. His eyes widened in shock as he realized what Electra was trying to say.

"Electra," he caught his breath, "did…did you…?!"

"I…guess so." Electra slowly nodded.

Quaxo stared at the young queen cat with bewilderment for a minute. He then looked over at the river, then back at Electra. He gave a grateful smile and raised his paw to her face. Electra closed her eyes and smiled softly as he gently caressed her cheek.

"You never cease to amaze me, Electra." Quaxo said proudly. "And thank you."

The two cats then embraced each other as only cats could, rubbing their faces against each other's and stroking the other's shoulder.

"I'm just glad your okay." Electra whispered.

For a long time, the two cats stood where they were, cherishing their heartfelt embrace after a long and hard battle against the most feared cat of the Jellicle Cats. No words could describe what they were feeling now. For a while, the world around them had disappeared and a sense of peace had come over both of them.

However, their moment of happiness was interrupted by the sound of voices calling their names.

"Electra! Quaxo!"

Electra and Quaxo turned and saw Munkustrap just a few yards away from them.

"I found them!" the leader cat shouted.

Shortly after that, Alonzo, Rum Tum Tugger, Skimbleshanks, Asparagus, and Plato came running up over the hill. Electra's smile grew even more as she and Quaxo raced to meet the others. The moment they came together, Electra rushed to her father, who welcomed her with open arms.

"Oh, Electra!" Asparagus deeply exhaled with relief. "Thank the Everlasting Cat your alive!"

"Father!" Electra tearfully panted.

"Quaxo!" Plato rushed to his friend. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, Plato." Quaxo nodded. "How did you guys find us?"

"Well, we had to fight off Macavity's henchmen." Plato explained. "Luckily, they weren't too much of a problem for us. We had them running for the hills in just a few minutes."

"Whoa!" Rum Tum Tugger grimiced when he saw Quaxo's injuries. "What happened to you?"

"It's nothing." Quaxo calmly replied. "It's just a couple of scratches."

Munkustrap, not entirely convinced of Quaxo's statement, immediately looked over the young tomcat's wounds.

"Well, they don't look too serious," he murmured. "But we should let Jenny take a look at them when we get back. Now all we need to do is find Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer."

"But what about Macavity?" Alonzo quickly pointed out.

"We don't need to worry about him anymore." Quaxo said.

All the rescue party cats turned to look at the young tomcat with bewildered expression. Quaxo then pointed to the fallen branch in the river. It took a minute before they realized what Quaxo was trying to tell them. When it did though, they all turned back to the black and white tomcat.

"Quaxo," Skimbleshanks asked, shocked, "what happened?"

"Don't ask me." Quaxo replied.

The said tomcat looked at Electra. Soon, every cat's attention turned to her.

"Electra," Munkustrap said, bewildered. "Did you…"

Electra hesitated before softly saying:

"He was going to kill Quaxo. I lead him up the tree. He tried to strike me and…the branch broke. He tried to escape but I…I forced him back. He didn't come up for air once."

A dead silence came over the group. Every eye was fixed on the young queen with glints of astonishment. For a moment, they couldn't believe what they had just been told.

"Electra." Asparagus finally whispered, hugging the young queen cat tighter. "My daughter. My daughter's a hero."

The other cats each gave their own smile and grins of pride.

Electra had definitely proven to be a hero tonight.

For a moment, Electra felt a warm glowing happiness well up in her soul. She couldn't describe what she was feeling now. It was all mixed together with a sense of pride, happiness, and relief. Although it didn't occur to her now, somewhere in her heart, she knew that she would always remember this night. How could she forget it?

Then suddenly, it hit her like a brick.

"Wait!" Electra exclaimed. "Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, we have to rescue them!"

"We'll take of that." Munkustrap said. "Skimbleshanks, Asparagus, Plato, you take Electra and Quaxo back to the tribe. Alonzo, Tugger, and I will find Mungojerrie and Rumbleteazer."

All the cats nodded once their orders were given. Without another moment of hesitation, Munkustrap and his team went off to find the calico cats, while Skimbleshanks, Asparagus, and Plato lead the younger cats back to the safety of the Jellicle Tribe.


	9. Chapter 9: Bravest of Us All

**Bravest of Us All**

Back at the Junkyard, all of the Jellicle Cats waited with baited breath for any news in regards to Quaxo, Electra, and the mischievous calico cats. As time slowly crept along, anxiety threatened to sicken the whole clan. Already, some of the queen cats were weeping bitter tears while some of the tomcats were giving up hope.

Etcetera was in hysterics by now. Despite all of Jellylorum and Tumblebrutus' efforts, they couldn't get her to calm down even for a second. The only thing that would ease her worry now was news of Electra's safety.

"Oh, what's the use?" Victor huffed. "There's no way any of them could've survived a fight against that villain Macavity for more than five minutes. Let's face it, they're all as good as gone."

Etcetera cried even harder at that remark. Her mother and mate tried to give her comforting hugs, but it wasn't working.

"Seriously, Victor!" Jennyanydots snapped. "Could you be any more insensitive?! Can't you see we're all worried enough as it is?!"

"I'm just being realistic!" Victor scowled.

"No you're not, you being a pest!" Jennyanydots replied in the same tone. "Munkustrap and the others will bring them back!"

Suddenly, Coricopat and Tantomile, who had been meditating this whole time, both jolted up with shocked expressions painted on their faces.

"Macavity!" Coricopat gasped.

At the sound of that malicious name, all of the cats became alert and huddled together. Demeter, who was particularly frightened, rushed over to Jemima and held her close, as if her daughter would be ripped from her arms at any moment. At the same time, Bombalurina rushed over to Demeter and stood beside her, ready to protect her sister.

"Peace, everyone!" Old Deutoronomy calmly commanded. "Coricopat, Tantomile, what have you seen?"

The moment the two oracle cats were addressed with the question, their faces changed dramatically. They went from alert and shocked to calm and peaceful. They then turned to the patriarch of the tribe.

"Macavity will threaten us no more." Tantomile said.

"What?" Demeter gasped. "What do you mean?"

"He has met in end in the river the flows through the forest." Coricopat replied. "He will forever rest in a watery grave."

There was a simultaneous gasp from all of the Jellicle Cats. Shocked and almost joyful expressions were exchanged among the whole clan and a relieved murmur overflowed from the crowd.

That's when Victor spoke up again.

"And who was responsible for this?" he asked. "Who defeated Macavity?"

Corciopat and Tantomile simple smiled and gestured with their paws. All of the cats turned to where the twins were pointing. What they saw made all of their spirits leap with joy and all doubt vanish from the minds.

Walking into the center of the Junkyard was Electra, Quaxo, Asparagus, Skimbleshanks, and Plato.

"ELECTRA!" Etcetera cried.

The young dilute tabby cat leap from the place and rushed to her sister. Electra responded with a huge smile and open arms. The two sisters embraced each other with joy and happiness.

"Electra!" Etcetera cried. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Oh, I'm sorry I worried you." Electra sighed. "I'm alright, really?"

Jellylorum quickly approached her daughters and embraced them both, kissing Electra on the forehead.

"Oh, my baby!" she whispered. "My baby's alive!"

"Mom!" Electra rubbed her face against her mother's shoulder.

Asparugus smiled and hugged his family, grateful to see all of them together again.

Pretty soon, the rest of the cats crowded around the triumphant survivors, all of them expressing their relief and happiness to see them alive and relatively well. Plato and Victoria shared a warm, heartfelt cuddle with the young queen expressing her joy of everyone being safe and sound. And Skimbleshanks was greeted happily by his mate, Jennyanydots.

Meanwhile, Bustorpher Jones, relieved to see his son alive, hugged Quaxo so tight that the young tomcat thought that his lungs were going to pop out of his ribs.

"Oh, son!" Bustorpher Jones proudly exclaimed. "You're alive!"

"Thanks, dad." Quaxo nodded, gasping for air.

The young tomcat then winced as a small, sharp pain from his wounds shot through his limbs. Bustorpher Jones, noticing his son's discomfort, quickly let go of him and looked at him with concern. It was then that everyone noticed the multiple wounds on Quaxo's body.

"Quaxo!" Jennyanydots exclaimed. "You're hurt!"

"It's just a few scratches, honest." Quaxo rubbed his shoulder.

"Well, we should still take a look at them," the orange tabby cat said.

"Okay," the young tomcat let out a tired sigh.

However, before Jennyanydots could lead Quaxo away, Munkustrap, Alonzo, and Rum Tum Tugger came bounding over the garbage. Everyone cheered with happiness when they saw that Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were joining them. The moment the protector of the cats came into the circle, Demeter rushed over to her mate and the two shared a fond embrace.

The other cats gathered around Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, welcoming them back into the tribe with open arms.

"Oh," Jennyanydots smiled, "thank goodness everyone is okay."

"You're telling me." Rumpleteazer laughed.

"But…how did you all survive?!" Victor asked, still bewildered by the whole situation.

Quaxo turned and looked at Electra with a warm smile.

"We have Electra to thank for that," he said.

Everyone turned with astonishment to the young queen cat. Electra looked around at all the staring eyes and began to feel more than a little awkward. She never had so many eyes directed at her before. Not since the day she had begged for Quaxo to stay in the clan. However, this time was different. She was fully conscious of all of the cats looking at her with bewilderment and amazement.

"Electra," Old Deuteronomy said, breaking the young queen out of her trance, "come forward."

Electra hesitated for a second. She knew that when Old Deuteronomy summoned a cat, it was something to be taken seriously. She glanced back at her mother and father, who gently gestured her to go to the wise old cat. The cats cleared a path for Electra as she slowly walked over to where Old Deuteronomy was sitting. When she reached him, she gave a nervous bow.

"Electra," Old Deuteronomy calmly said, "you ran away from home to face Macavity on your own. That was a foolish thing to do."

"I know, sir." Electra glanced away. "I'm sorry."

"And yet," the patriarch smiled, "you also showed great courage. You were willing to risk your life to save Quaxo's."

Electra looked up, unsure of where Old Deuteronomy was going with all this.

"And because of your valor," the wise cat continued, "you have not only saved Quaxo, but you have saved us all. Because of you, the Jellicle Cats are forever free of Macavity's wrath. Truly, you are the bravest of us all."

Electra could hardly believe what she was hearing. However, what came next was something she would never forget for the rest of her life.

Old Deuteronomy bowed to _her_.

Electra froze in utter shock. For a moment, she didn't know what to do with herself. Her words had completely fallen back into her throat and her limbs were shaky. It was only when she heard some kind of rustling from behind that she found she was able to move again. She quickly turned around and saw something that only added to her shock.

_All_ of the Jellicle Cats were bowing. Bowing to _her_!

Electra covered her mouth with her paws as tears filled her eyes. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever imagined something like this happening to her. An overwhelming feeling that was indescribable filled her soul. It wasn't the attention that had her heart singing; it was something much more than that. A question she had longed asked herself had finally been answered in this very moment.

Electra had finally found out who she was and what her special trait was.

She was the bravest of all Jellicle Cats.


	10. Chapter 10: A Destiny Revealed

**A Destiny Revealed**

Shortly after the Jellicle Cats expressed their gratitude to Electra, the young queen's parents came up to her with Coricopat, Tantomile, and Old Deuteronomy right behind them. Electra looked at her parents and noticed that they had a solemn expression, making her curious as to what they were looking so solemn about.

"Electra," Asparagus said in a low voice, "there something your mother and I need…to tell you."

Electra blinked and her pulse began to flutter. Whatever it was her mother and father had to tell her, if the oracle cats and the patriarch of the tribe were involved, then it had to be something important.

And considering all that had happened tonight, Electra wasn't sure how much more she could handle.

Regardless, she took one more glance back at the rest of the cats before following the five elder into a private area of the Junkyard.

"What do you think is going on?" Victoria asked.

"I don't know." Jemima shrugged. "But if it involves Coricopat, Tantomile, AND Old Deuteronomy, then it must be very important."

Munkustrap, who was standing nearby and listening to the conversation, walked over to his daughter and placed a gentle paw on her shoulder. Jemima looked up at him as he did.

"That is for Electra to know." Munkustrap said. "For now, we must see to other matters."

* * *

"Ow!" Quaxo shouted.

"If you would just hold still, it wouldn't sting as much!" Jennyanydots snapped. "Honestly, you're worse than a newborn kitten!"

After the short ceremony, Jennyanydots took Quaxo to another part of the Junkyard to treat his wounds. Although the young tomcat knew that the motherly queen was only trying to help, the healing ointment she was applying stung like crazy. He couldn't help but flinch and tense up when she applied the stuff.

For a while, he didn't know what was worse: getting cut to ribbons by Macavity, getting treatment from Jennyanydots.

Fortunately, for both him and Jennyanydots, the treatment was almost done.

"There," the orange tabby cat rubbed the last of the ointment over a scratch on Quaxo's shoulder. "That should do it. You're just lucky a few scratches is all you got."

"At least I'll still be able to dance at the Jellicle Ball tomorrow night." Quaxo winced as the ointment stung his shoulder.

"Just take it easy," Jennyanydots gently scolded, "and don't do anything reckless."

"I won't," the black and white tomcat nodded. "And thanks for your help."

Jennyanydots simply smiled and nodded. She then turned and walked back to join the rest of the cats with Quaxo following her.

When they reached the center of the Junkyard, they saw that most of the cats were just milling about or resting on pieces of garbage. However, when Quaxo looked up, he saw Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer walking towards him. The expressions on their faces, particularly on Mungojerrie's, was one of guilt and regret.

"Hey, Quaxo," the male calico cat gave a deep exhale, "listen, there's something I have to tell you."

"You knocked me out, didn't you?" Quaxo replied.

Mungojerrie winced at the statement. That was definitely an indicator to Quaxo that the calico was the one who knocked him out in the Junkyard and turned him over to Macavity.

"Macavity was going to kill Rumpleteazer unless I did what he said," Mungojerrie explained. "I didn't want to do it. I swear I didn't. But I couldn't…"

Mungojerrie looked back at his mate, who looked at him with sympathy.

Now fully understanding the situation, Quaxo smiled. He reached out a caring paw and placed it on Mungojerrie's shoulder. The male calico turned back to the black and white tomcat with both confusion and remorse.

"I probably would've done the same thing if I was in your situation." Quaxo said. "And in the end, we all made it out alive. I think we can forgive and forget, right?"

Mungojerrie blinked at the statement. However, knowing that was basically Quaxo saying that he had forgiven him, he gave a grateful smile. With a silent "thank you" and "you're welcome" exchanged, the two cats shook paws.

"And if you're questioned about this," Quaxo grinned, "just tell them that I forgave you. Old Deuteronomy will at least listen to you."

"Thanks, Quaxo." Rumpleteazer nodded.

The two calicos then turned to walk away. With the amends made, they decided it was best to leave the matter as it was for now, since it was pretty much resolved.

A few seconds later, something caught Quaxo's attention. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blurry shape leap over a mound of garbage. He turned just in time to see Electra run off. Judging the pace she was going at, Quaxo could tell that she was in a hurry.

Already having an idea of where she was going, Quaxo set out after the young queen.

* * *

"Electra!"

The said queen cat's ears perked up and she turned to see who called out her name. She gave a weak smile when she saw Quaxo leap up and walk over to her.

"You okay?" the tomcat asked as he sat down next to the young queen.

"Yeah." Electra looked down at her paws. "It's just…so much has happened in one night."

"I know what you mean." Quaxo sighed. "It almost seems unreal, doesn't it?"

Electra just gave a simple nod.

"So," Quaxo cocked his head, "what did your mom and dad have to tell you?"

At that question, Electra looked up at the moon, inhaling deeply. Her eyes glinted with a small hint of fear and bewilderment. She blinked a few times before looking at Quaxo.

"Well," she took a deep breath, "I don't know how to explain this, but I guess I was always meant to defeat Macavity."

Quaxo turned and looked at Electra with surprise. The young queen noticed his reaction, but continued her story anyway.

"When Etcetera and I were born," she explained, "the oracle cats came to bless us or something like that. Anyway, when they turned to me, they had a vision. They said, "This young one will save the Jellicle Cats from their greatest threat and bring in an era of peace"."

Quaxo's jaw dropped. Electra continued.

"They also said that I would save the soul of a cat who would later use his abilities to rescue the patriarch."

Electra looked at Quaxo, who was staring at her with amazement.

"And," Electra hesitated, "I would confront the evil that would threaten to destroy the Jellicle Cats."

"Electra…" Quaxo whispered.

"Quaxo," Electra looked down, "I…I don't know what to think anymore."

"Why?" the tomcat asked. "Aren't you proud?"

Electra shook her head.

"I'm scared," she admitted. "I never knew about this. Mom and dad said that only they, the oracle cats and Old Deuteronomy knew about this. The reason why they kept it from everyone else was because they wanted to keep me safe from Macavity. If he had known…"

The young queen stopped and shuddered, unable to bring herself to say anything further.

"I see," Quaxo nodded, "if he had known, he would've gone after you."

Electra slowly nodded.

"And when I faced Macavity," she said in a low voice, "I told him that I begged for your innocence. When he found out I was the reason he failed to kill Old Deuteronomy last year, he came at me with a horrible rage. I thought for sure he was going to put an end to me. If he had known I was going to defeat him…"

Electra shivered as the horrible thought crossed her mind.

Sensing her fear and discomfort, Quaxo moved closer to Electra. When she felt his body come closer to her, the young queen looked up and stared into his eyes.

"That's over now," the tomcat gently smiled. "There's no need for you to be afraid. You showed him that you were better than him, in more ways than one. He just couldn't understand how strong and magnificent you really are. You showed him that you are brave. That is why you could defeat him."

"Quaxo…"

"Besides, even if he had found out about you years ago, he would never have gotten his paws on you. I would've protected you. I will always protect you."

Electra smiled and rubbed her face against Quaxo's chest, feeling his strong heart beat inside of him. That in turn caused her heart to beat with happiness and comfort.

"And I will always protect you," Electra whispered. "Nothing can tear us apart."

The tomcat rested his head on the young queen's head and gently took her paw in his own paw.

The two cats sat together side-by-side, gazing up at the moon. After all of the chaos from earlier that night, the calming lunar glow wrapped itself around them, calming their spirits. Although they had shared more than one meeting under the moon, this one was even more special. Both of them cherished this moment. And deep down in their hearts, they knew they would continue to cherish it for the rest of their lives.

Nothing could take this moment of happiness away from them.


	11. Chapter 11: Electra, Queen of the Night

**Electra, Queen of the Night**

At long last, the night of the Jellicle Ball had arrived. With Macavity defeated, they had another reason to celebrate.

From the very start, the moment the music began, Electra danced and sang with all of her being. With her friends and the rest of the Jellicle Cats beside her, she cherished every moment, down to the smallest detail. She poured her heart and soul into every dance step and gave it her all to hit all the musical notes. She didn't miss a single beat. She was going to treasure this night last for all it was worth.

On top of that, watching her friends perform with their special gifts gave Electra a new sense of pride. She silently cheered for Victoria when she danced the invitation to the Jellicle Ball, congratulated her sister on her trapeze routine when she got the chance, and whispered good luck to Jemima on her singing number when it came up.

After Victoria's dance, all of the cats gathered back together. Munkustrap then came forward and began to explain what would be taking place tonight. The first one was that Old Deuteronomy would arrive and would announce the cat that would be reborn. He then announced something else.

"And in the seventh year as protector of the Jellicle Cats, I will choose my apprentice to take on this rite when the new generation dawns."

At that announcement, all of the cats asked themselves:

_"Who will it be?"_

After that, the Jellicle Ball officially began.

Like the previous years, the songs that came after the introduction to the Jellicle Ball were about specific cats. The first one was of Jennyanydots. Like last year, Electra played a mouse and a cockroach during her song. Next was Rum Tum Tugger. Unlike last year, Electra and her friends didn't flirt and fangirl over him. Instead, it was the younger queen kittens who did that while she and her friends just danced the chorus.

Shortly after Rum Tum Tugger song, Bustorpher Jones arrived to perform his number. After he walked of the stage, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer did their routine just like they did last year.

And then the moment everyone greatly anticipated arrived when Old Deuteronomy arrived. For the young kittens, who had yet to meet the wise old cat, it was certainly a wonderful moment.

After they greeted their patriarch, they rejoiced and preformed for him the reenactment of the Pekes and the Pollicles. With Munkustrap's narration to guide them, Electra and all the Jellicle Cats involved in the play performed beautifully. And this time, the cat playing the Great Rumpus Cat managed to hit his mark like he was instructed to.

However, after the play was performed, that was when the Jellicle Ball really started. After the welcoming song and the mating dance, they began what had to be Electra's favorite part of the night: the Dance of the Jellicle Ball. Under the light of the Jellicle Moon, displaying their "Terpsichorean powers", all the Jellicle Cats danced with jubilation.

Electra just let herself go. With the music and energy guiding her every step, she followed it with ever ounce of spirit that she had.

However, at one point in the dance, when Electra and her friends had turned away from Old Deuteronomy and began moving into the center of the stage, Quaxo came up from behind the wise patriarch and the two began talking about something.

After the Jellicles had performed their most joyous of dances, the cats all settled down to rest. In the stillness of the night, Old Deuteronomy gently spoke out to them with a deep philosophical message. Last year, it was about the moments of happiness. This time, it was something about knowing that we are afraid but standing strong is when we are the bravest. It was only when Jemima stood up and sang with her heavenly voice that it all became clearer.

Electra couldn't help but give a small, brief smile when she thought of the idea that this was about her. However, not wanting to let her pride get the best of her, she quickly dismissed the thought.

The time then came for Electra's grandfather, Gus, to come and sing about his experience of being a cat at the theater. However, as he continued with his story, the young tortoiseshell queen cat could see her grandfather was becoming more brokenhearted with each word. It was even worse than last year. He didn't have the strength to finish the rest of his story. Seeing that he was unable to go on, Jellylorum guided him off of the stage.

While all of the cats felt sorry for the elder, Skimbleshanks quickly came on the scene and livened up the atmosphere with his cheerful and upbeat performance of being the Cat of the Railway Train.

After his performance, Old Deuteronomy summoned Munkustrap forward. The protector approached the patriarch of the tribe and bowed.

At the same time, Rum Tum Tugger came up to Electra, who was sitting off to the side.

"C'mon," he whispered.

"What?" Electra questioned.

"Just follow me." Rum Tum Tugger grinned. "You've got a song coming up."

"What?!" the young queen almost shrieked.

"Just c'mon!"

Rum Tum Tugger then hastily grabbed Electra by the shoulders and practically dragged her off to the side. Although the young queen was confused, and becoming nervous about what the tomcat meant by having "a song coming up", she couldn't really find the voice to ask another question. So she just let the tomcat carry her away.

Meanwhile, Munkustrap turned back to the Jellicle Cats.

"Now, I will choose the cat who will become my successor."

Almost immediately, all of the young, capable tomcats came forward and stretched out their paws to Munkustrap. Among the crowd were Alonzo, Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, and Plato.

However, Rum Tum Tugger and Quaxo were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are they?" Etcetera whispered to Jemima.

"I don't know," Jemima answered. "I think they would like to get the chance to be offered this honor."

Suddenly, up on a pile of garbage, a small puff of purple smoke appeared, catching everyone's attention. They all turned to see Rum Tum Tugger sitting on top of it.

"For the next protector," he said, "It should be a courageous cat. There can be no doubt about that."

Quaxo then leapt into view.

"As we all know," he grinned, "we are all have such bravery. But there is one among us who is filled with a courageous spirit."

Rum Tum Tugger jumped off of the garbage and walked into the center of the group.

" "There's no such cat", I hear you say," he strutted by. "But this one has what one would never think this cat could have in a million years. But last night, they proved that they can rise above all fears."

Quaxo then stepped forward and gave a nod. With that, Rum Tum Tugger began the next song of the Jellicle Ball.

_"The greatest of heroes have something to learn, from this little queen's amazing return._

_And we all say…"_

Quaxo then jumped in and continued the song.

_"Oh well, I never, was there ever a cat so brave or fearless as Electra, Queen of the Night!"_

From where she was, Electra stood dumbfounded. She recognized the tune from last year as Mr. Mistoffelees song. Only now it was modified. And now it was a song about HER!

Meanwhile, Rum Tum Tugger and Quaxo continued the song with Demeter and Bombalurina harmonizing.

_"She is quiet. She is small. Red and black._

_From her ears to the tip of her tail._

_She may shy and stand back._

_Or appear to be rather frail._

_But she will always have your back._

_She just appear in a flash._

_Her nature is calm and humble. Never once has she shown to be brash._

_She can see the light in the dark._

_Or in some small hopeless place._

_All she needs is one little spark_

_And she'll see a shining face._

_She may not show it, but when danger is near_

_She will show she has no fear."_

As the two tomcats continued the first verse of the song, describing Electra's fur color and her ability to blend into the shadows, a strange sensation came over the young queen. Just like with the Dance of the Jellicle Ball, she suddenly just knew how she was going to her. She instinctively knew the dance steps.

Knowing this was her cue, she crept onto the stage, staying in the shadows, while Rum Tum Tugger and Quaxo continued.

_"And we all say…_

_"Oh, well, I never, was there ever a cat so brave or fearless as Electra, Queen of the Night!"_

At that note, Electra leapt out into the center of the stage. The rest of the cats stepped aside and watched the young queen perform her dance. As she did, the all sang together what the other two tomcats had said before.

Quaxo then continued the song with the next verse.

_"It was on a night not long ago_

_When Macavity was still a threat_

_His scheme as he was about to show_

_Was enough to cause a lot of fret_

_To destroy the Jellicle Cats_

_He was to destroy the strong chains_

_What he didn't know was that one didn't show_

_Her strength flowing within her veins_

_From a prophecy long foretold_

_A secret only a few have known_

_That only this queen who was bold_

_Would save this clan alone_

_So on that night, when she defended her friend_

_She brought Macavity's evil right to an end!_

_And we all say…_

_Oh, well, I never was there ever a cat so brave or fearless as Electra, Queen of the Night!"_

Electra couldn't keep herself from dancing her heart out. An overwhelming feeling of pride and happiness swelled in her chest. Although she knew it wasn't anything like what Victoria or Quaxo could do, she didn't care. Right now, she just gave it all she had.

This was her moment to shine.

When she felt the music coming to a close, she gave one last cartwheel and stood up, raising her arms to the sky.

When she turned around, she saw Munkustrap walking up to her. On the tips of his paws was kind of white substance that looked almost like paint. When the protector of the tribe reached her, he gave a small nod. Electra stared for a moment when she realized what he was trying to say.

She then slowly knelt down and bowed her head. When she lifted her face again, Munkustrap smiled at her. He then reached out and painted a very special symbol on her forehead. Everyone gasped in amazement. They all knew what that symbol meant.

Munkustrap had chosen Electra to be his successor.

This was the first time a queen cat had been chosen to be the next protector of the Jellicle Cats.

Electra stood up, just as shocked as the others around her. This was more than she could ever dream of. For so long, she had allowed herself to slip back into the shadows and remain unnoticed. However, all of that had changed. It changed the moment she recognized the strength and courage that had resided in her.

This was who she was.

From behind her, Quaxo smiled proudly. He knew that Electra had now seen her special gift shining brighter than the Jellicle Moon.

The tomcat stepped forward and sang one last time:

_"And we all say…_

_Oh well, I never, was there ever a cat so brave or so fearless as Electra, Queen of the Night!"_

Electra turned around to see Quaxo walking towards her. She smiled and ran towards him. The two embraced as the rest of the Jellicle Cats joined in singing the chorus over and over again. Electra nuzzled her face against Quaxo's neck and he stroked the fur on her back.

When they pulled away from each other, they turned to Old Deuteronomy, who was smiling with a warm pride. They both bowed deeply to the patriarch of the tribe. The wise old cat responded by lowering his head.

Quaxo then turned to Electra and ushered her into one final encore. She leapt into the center of the stage and swirled around with grace and beauty. Lifting her arms to the sky, she gave one last twirl before turning around and giving acknowledgement to both Quaxo and Rum Tum Tugger. After all, they were the ones who put this all together for her.

Rum Tum Tugger then stood on top of the garbage and said in a strong voice:

"I give you…the courageous…the fearless…Electra, Queen of the Night!"

With those words, Electra gave one final spin and gracefully bowed.


	12. Chapter 12: A New Dawn

**A New Dawn**

After Electra's dance, there was a moment of silence.

All the Jellicle Cats settled down as the atmosphere around them became calm once again. It was at this time that Jemima gracefully stood up and sang a beautiful, yet near-heartbreaking song like she did so last year. When she had finished, Munkustrap turned to Old Deuteronomy. The patriarch of the tribe gently extended his paw, silently telling the protector of the tribe that the time everyone had been anticipating had finally arrived.

Munkustrap turned to the rest of the cats.

"Now," he spoke in a calm voice, "Old Deuteronomy, just before dawn, through a silence you feel you could cut with a knife, announces the cat who can now be reborn, and come back to a different Jellicle life."

With this announcement, all of the cats approached Old Deuteronomy and extended their paws to him. Although Electra knew that she wouldn't be chosen since she was already appointed to be the next protector of the Jellicle Cats, she still reached her paw out along with the rest of her friends and family. The elder cat looked over the crowd of cats, trying to decide which one deserved to have a new life.

It was then that Jellylorum came walking out from behind a large metal barrel, doing her best to support Gus the Theatre Cat, who was walking beside her. The old tomcat looked tired and was on the brink of shedding even more tears. The moment the other Jellicle Cats saw him, they immediately parted to create a path for him. Jellylorum continued to carefully guide her father-in-law to Old Deuteronomy. When the elder tomcat reached the patriarch of the tribe, he bowed his head and a small whimper escaped his mouth. At the same time, Old Deuteronomy stood up, gave a humble bow, and took Gus' hand.

All the cats knew that this meant that Old Deuteronomy had chosen Gus to go the Heaviside Layer.

Electra gave a small smile and tears brimmed her eyes. Even though it was hard to know that she wouldn't see her grandfather again, she was happy to know that he wouldn't be suffering anymore.

As Old Deuteronomy guided Gus toward the place where he would ascend into the sky, the Jellicle Cats all followed behind two lines, singing that melancholy and joyful song of the chosen cat going to their new home in the Heaviside Layer. As many of the elders had some close connection to this old Theatre Cat, they couldn't help but share the same feeling of bitter-sweetness of watching him leave the clan.

When Old Deuteronomy led Gus on top of the largest tire, a mysterious mist became to creep out of the bottom. It then began to slowly rise up to the sky. All the cats watched in wonder and awe as it raised just a few feet above the ground.

When it had come to a stop and began to hover, a golden bridge that looked like it was made of clouds descended from the sky toward the patriarch. Once it reached the edge of the tire, Old Deuteronomy gently ushered for Gus to climb it. The old tomcat hesitated for a second, looking back over the Jellicle Cats one last time. For the first time in a long time, he gave a genuine smile. Electra could see in his face that he no longer felt any suffering or pain.

He was finally at peace.

With a new strength, Gus slowly began to walk up the golden staircase. As he continued on his path upwards, the stairs were slowly starting to fade behind him. Finally, in splendor of light and mist, the steps to the Heaviside Layer vanished, Gus the Theatre Cat along with them.

With this ceremony over, the Jellicle Ball had officially come to an end.

* * *

Dawn was quickly approaching as Electra and her family made their way back to their home. No one spoke a word to each other since they were all exhausted from the events of the night. Not to mention, while they were glad that Asparagus' father was in a better place now, they were still feeling a little sad about him leaving them. Still, as sad as it was that they would never see him again, they were happier to know that he was no longer suffering.

When they reached their house, they all entered through the kitty-door and wandered over to their sleeping baskets by a dimly lit fire in the fireplace. However, while Asparagus and Jellylorum immediately settled down and fell asleep, Electra remained awake. She just lay curled up in the basket beside her sister, unable to drift off into slumber.

Even though it had been two nights since she fought Macavity, she still had this overwhelming feeling stirring inside of her. Never in her whole life would she have guessed that she would ever go up against that evil cat, let alone live to tell the tale.

And now she was chosen to be the next protector of the Jellicle Cats. She certainly never expected to become the protector of the whole tribe someday. How could she?

How did all of this happen in the first place? Was it all because she made the decision to save the cat she loved? Was it because of the prophecy? Or was it something more?

It had to have been. There was no way she could've defeated Macavity if there wasn't anything more.

As Electra continued to think about this, a small voice from beside her whispered:

"Sis?"

Electra looked sharply around and saw Etcetera was still awake. The young tabby cat was looking at her sister with a subtle hint of concern.

"Are you okay, sis?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Electra sighed. "I just…a lot have happened the past few nights."

"I know." Etcetera stretched her limbs. "I still can't believe that you defeated Macavity all on your own. And then Munkustrap made you his student. Aren't you excited?"

Electra fell silent.

"Sis?" the dilute tabby queen cat tilted her head.

"I just…" Electra hesitated, "I mean…I know I secretly longed for recognition, even if I never said it out loud. But now…I found something even better."

"Oh?" Etcetera questioned.

"I realized what you and the others were trying to tell me." Electra smiled. "And it was because of all of you I could do it. You, Victoria, Jemima, Cassandra, Quaxo, and everyone else; you were all there to support me and give me strength. I don't think I would've had the courage to even face Macavity if it hadn't been for all of you."

That little speech warmed Etcetera's heart so much that she thought it would melt in her chest. She let out a soft, happy squeal and hugged her sister. Electra returned the gesture and embraced the little tabby cat.

"All I know is that I'm a very lucky cat!" Etcetera said with a grin.

"Why's that?" the tortoiseshell queen cat asked.

"Because I have something that no one else has: a sister like you!"

At that compliment, Electra softly laughed and hugged her sister even tighter.

"And I'm even luckier to have a sister like you," she whispered.

After their moment of happiness, the two queen cats settled down in their basket once again. They both drifted off to slumber as the sun began to rise on the distant horizon, signifying a new dawn.

* * *

**And with that, "Bravest of Us All" is completed.**

**I want to think you all for your comments and feedback. I greatly appreciate it all.**

**And I want to give a special thanks to the reviewers Melissa and Alejandra. I'm sorry I wasn't able to contact you, but I want you both to know that I thank you both for your compliments and for following the story since chapter one. I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy the ending as well.**

**And I thank you all for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it and I'm glad I could share it with you.**

**Have a Good Day!**


End file.
